Things Change
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Five years after the Lawardians, a lot has changed. Kim and Ron's jobs at global justice have seemed to take precedence over their personal lives, at least for Kim. A new mission brings back old faces and with it, new problems. Can Kim and Ron convince Shego and Drakken to forgo retirement and help them stop a new threat. Or will the past be too much to overcome.
1. It's Been A While

**It's Been A While**

* * *

_August 8th, 2012, Pasadena, CA_

* * *

Kim walked into the recently broken into the storage lab that she and Ron had been given as a mission. They hadn't planned on taking one today, but the director had been insistent on it. The strange building with its many white doors was both secretive and secluded. The door to the particular lab storage had gouges near the lock and scorch marks, apart from the room having some dust kicked up and a few blank spots; it didn't look touched. Ron sighed and pulled out his camera to take photos, a look of bored agitation on his face, he rolled his eyes a bit as he unzipped the top of his jacket to pull out the source adapter for the camera. A way of digitally downloading and backing it up instantly. He'd learned to use it on the last mission where due to a diving issue, had lost all their photos and had to fill out more paperwork when they'd gotten back to Headquarters.

"KP, If we hurry this up, we can make it to that open house. Wade was confident that if we take the jet it will only take two hours," said Ron with a small smile as he took a few shots.

"Ron, we will worry about it, after. I doubt it's going anywhere, they're been multiple openings in that area," said Kim, looking at the door frame, "Mr. Kibbler, do you know exactly what was stolen."

"I am afraid not, we rent out these facilities to various scientists and organizations, it's part of our contract not to pry. But there's open space where I know there wasn't any," said the tall bearded man had a deep monotone voice, "It's imperative we find them."

"But you don't know what they are," said Ron with a blank look, "Yet... find them... okay. Nothing new on that front."

"Hmm, this looks familiar," Kim had been staring at the door for some time, she pulled out her scanner and tapped her watch, "Hey Wade, can you get a reading on these markings? There something vaguely familiar about them and the scorch patterns is at an odd angle. "

"Go ahead Kim," said Wade, his once rounded child face, now showing the forming of a beard, "This shouldn't take long. Any idea what was stolen yet?"

"No, they have no idea," said Kim, she rolled her eyes as Wade stroked his beard, "Don't do that too much or Ron will want one."

"I think I could pull it off," muttered Ron as he began looking at the objects closely and rubbing his chin with a smirk.

"I would shave it off in his sleep," smirked Kim, Wade laughed.

"What does this stand for?" asked Ron, indicating to the symbols on all the items; a mutated silver solid eight forms with two marks next to it, "Kind of looks like a wonky butterfly. Looks kind of familiar, actually."

"They are from the same Organization, but I am not allowed to tell you anymore," said Mr. Kibbler, nodding, "It is not allowed."

"Okay... don't know what is, cant know whose it is," said Ron, he looked at Kim, "We're not making it to the open house are we."

"Doesn't look like it," said Kim, Wade beeped on, "What's the Sitch."

"The scanner detected that it was a series of very sharp blades backed up by a plasma power source," said Wade with a grimace, pulling up old photos of similar results.

"Shego," both Wade and Kim said at the same time.

"Shego?" asked Ron, "I thought she gave up villainy and crime years ago. You know, the whole graduation thing..."

"Yes, Ron... Aliens took over, Drakken and I got kidnaped... Drakken saved the world... yes, I remember," said Kim with a deep sigh, her annoyance flickered, "Maybe Shego got bored. It wouldn't be the first time. Wade, can we get whereabouts on Shego."

"That's a no go on Shego, Kim," Wade snickered at his joke, "Unfortunately after Graduation, both Shego and Drakken's names and criminal records were wiped clean. I can't find Shego, Sheila Go, or any of her usual alias' anywhere in our database or the web. It's like she doesn't exist."

"Great! No idea what it is... who it belongs too... and where our prime suspect is... Ron," said Kim, as she put her communicator away.

"Yeah, I'm canceling tomorrow's appointment," sighed Ron as he dialed on his phone, "What's another few weeks living at home, right?"

* * *

_August 12th_

* * *

It felt like a dead end case, which meant it was Kim's new obsession and Ron was along with the ride. Whether or not Shego was involved, it was perplexing. The camera footage was too grainy and was taking Wade and his team forever to sort out, Safe Tech lab storage was doing little to help, the anonymous owners of the products had yet to reach out to them, and they had no idea what to even begin looking for. It may have not been the most complicated cases they'd had, but something about this one seemed to make it a pressing need to solve.

_Maybe because of who it possible involves? _thought Ron.

"Any word on the case?" came the Director on her Kimunicator, "They're getting restless. That storage facility has been known to hold some of the worlds most experimental and sometimes dangerous items."

"There's not a lot to go on. We have no idea what was taken, the facility is less than helpful, the owners haven't even contacted us," replied Kim, she sighed, "And our only possible suspect is untraceable."

"Whose the suspect?" asked the Director, looking at her own tablet.

"Shego, the plasma marks is her M/O but, but she's AWOL," said Kim, "We can't find any trace of her since 2007."

"Shego? Are you sure," the Director looked wide-eyed, "She gave up her criminal ways and reformed. In fact, she works here at Global Justice, as fight instructor for Special Ops."

"Shego's.. What?" asked Kim, Ron and her both looked at each other, "Since when?"

"Roughly 2010, we tried reaching out to her shortly after the Lawardian incident, but it took ages to locate her in Greece. She joined up shortly after we made contact with her. She trains the students in Sector 9," said the Director, "Are you certain the marks are Shego's?"

"Not certain, but who else has plasma titanium claws? Director, why weren't we informed our former enemy works for the company?" asked Kim, she was taken aback.

"Well, it's not exactly priority to tell you everything that happens here at Global Justice, Possible. But if you hurry Shego should be still instructing a class at headquarters," said the Director, an edge to her voice.

"Can't you apprehend her?" asked Ron, jumping in.

"On what grounds, she's a valued employee and you're acting on a hunch," said their boss, "besides, I'm on vacation... starting... now. See you in two weeks."

"Well that's rude," said Ron, they both started heading back to their vehicle.

* * *

"Kim, I don't know why but I'm kind of excited to see Shego. You know, kind of nice seeing an old villain," said Ron, he shrugged, "Reformed... former... maybe villain again."

"It hasn't been that long, Ron," said Kim as they walked down the hallway to the training facilities, she gave him a half smile at his excitement.

"Over five years, Kim," said Ron, Kim froze, and her smile faded.

"Whoa... It's been that long?" asked Kim, she looked shocked, "It doesn't seem like it."

"Wonder which room she's..." Ron was cut off as a student in black flew through the halls, he sat there rubbing his dark hair and letting out a groaned.

"For the last time Paulson, you have to duck," came the exasperated and familiar voice of their former enemy, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Kim and Ron walked around the doorway to see the training room. A large padded room where three other students stood in practice stances, a dark haired female student was in an attack position; obviously, the one who threw the male one through the doorway. Though their focus was on the exasperated looking instructor. While Kim and Ron hadn't changed too much, save for a haircut, and a little height boost on Ron's end. Shego had. Her once black and green suit was replaced by a more modern dark and GJ logo attire. Her wild long hair was shorter and pulled back, but one thing was the same; the smug smirk that came across her face as she saw them.

"Well well, if it isn't Team Possible," her arms crossed and she gave them her signature smirk, "What brings you two to my facility?"

"Hello Shego. Well, we have a few questions for you," said Kim, as she and Ron walked into the room, "After your class is gone..."

"Listen, talk while I work, I have to get out of here on time today, and I don't plan on staying long," said Shego with a sigh, "Paulson, tell me what you did wrong. Actually...Jaspers, what did Paulson do wrong."

"He wasn't aware of his surroundings," said Jaspers; a tall, tan young man who had been stretching with a female student with short blonde hair.

"Exactly, always be aware of your surroundings, right Kimmy," Kim looked up just in time for Shego to kick towards her, she blocked it and kicked Shego, who flipped back and landed like a cat on her feet, "See Paulson. Easy. You're actually in the class, and can't remember that."

"A little warning would have been nice," glared Kim, relaxing her stance, she raised a brow at Ron's smirk.

"Listen, I can barely get this lot to do a roundhouse kick and since you've got to talk, you can help me work," said Shego, "What's your question? Paulson I want you with Dwayne this time. Jaspers see if you can fair better against Lopez then Paulson. Keep your guards up."

"Where were you August 7th and 8th," said Kim, seriously.

"Be more specific, time please," said Shego, glancing over towards the now sparring teams, with a glance at her watch, "Higher kick Dwayne."

"Between 10 pm and 2 am," said Kim, her arms crossed.

"Ten to two? That's a big window, but if you must know. I was otherwise engaged in a series of night-time vigorous, physical activities followed by sleep," smirked Shego, a devious look on her face.

"Nice," said Ron, Kim glared but Shego snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Why?" asked Shego, her smirk turned into a look of suspicion, and her guard went up.

"Your plasma print and claw marks were found at a facility break-in," said Kim, Shego looked shocked but shook it off quickly, her arms crossed tighter.

"Listen, I don't know what you've heard but I am RETIRED from that lifestyle," said Shego, "I don't exactly have time either. Sorry to disappoint you Pumpkin, but break-ins and robberies aren't my thing anymore."

Before Kim could respond or ask more, Shego turned away from them and walked back to her students, agitation on clear on her face. Kim was about to continue talking when Ron's communicator went off. It was the symbol of the items that were stolen. Apparently, Ron had decided to have Wade run it himself to find the owner. Kim smiled, he was getting impatient with the case and probably lack of residence shopping. She agreed, living back at home wasn't ideal for either of them.

"Got a hit, but unfortunately, not much information could be found," said Wade, "It's called the Monarch Institute and they work with environmental science practice. That's all I have. I have no contacts for any of the owners or even a direct location. I have less trouble getting information on CIA locations, honestly. I'm kind of impressed by their team."

"Thanks, Wade," said Ron as he clicked off and sighed.

"Great, Wade can't find heads or tails of this Monarch Institute, but the name," said Kim to Ron, "We still have no idea what was stolen and the security footage is far too grainy."

"That explains they symbol then, a butterfly," sighed Ron, his brows furrowed as he tried looking up the symbol through a search database, useless as Wade had probably already done that and more.

"Did you just say the Monarch Institute," Shego had clearly been listening, but now held a look of curiosity and annoyance blended together.

"Ring any bells then, Shego," said Kim, she wasn't buying Shego's innocence, especially if it was a facility she knew about and Wade didn't, "Once the footage is pixilated, are we going to have to track you down again?"

"Okay, first off if I wanted anything from that place, all I would have to do was ask," she shot a dark look at her, "Whatever storage facility that was, clearly didn't want to admit the theft so you should be looking into them."

"They called Global Justice, clearly they have no problem admitting fault, so deflecting..." Kim was cut short.

"If the storage facility had called the Monarch Institute when this happened, you wouldn't be running around not even knowing what or who to inspect," said Shego, her hands flickered, but quickly diminished, "You would be there and had all your questions answered and you wouldn't be here bothering me."

"What do you know about the place?" asked Ron, Kim raised a brow, "Or do you know who we could talk too?"

"... Class dismissed!" yelled Shego with annoyance, "Let me go change."

* * *

It was sometime later they pulled in right behind Shego's speedy black Camaro, going far over the speed limit. She was not waiting for them by any means; in fact, they'd practically had to run after her once she'd changed and walked down the hall. It was strange seeing Shego out of her old attire alone, but regular clothes were even weirder. As they got out of the car, they had to run to catch up with her. They were at a big white building covered in vines and large windows. Shego was clearing the double staircase, lined with various flowers, by the time they caught up to her. The large butterfly symbol was on the front of the building, with no words, just the symbol.

"What is this place," asked Kim, watching as Shego's hand touched the flowers as they walked up to the second stairs, she noticed Ron watching the flowers and vines.

"It's a government-funded research facility to create ecological solutions to environmental issues," said Shego calmly, they walked through a large turn door, "The facility is self-powering and is dedicated to nearly no imprint on the earth."

"You know a lot about a facility that isn't even on the radar," said Ron, they walked down clean halls, a few people waved as they passed.

"Comes with my personal connection with the Owner," smirked Shego, something in her eyes caused Kim and Ron to glance at each other, "It's designed to stay off the radar for security reasons, same as why often inventions that are prototypes or on hold are stored elsewhere. Less possibility of a break in and harder to track down."

They walked up steps passed several rooms, including one with lab technicians and plants. Kim had to give this place its props, she'd never seen one so clean and sterile. She looked at the ceilings, large pipes ran down to a vat in a room they passed, and now that they had started going up she could see the roofs were covered in plants. Ron let out a low whistle, and Kim looked to where he was looking down over a room that had a storm clouds in it. She saw a wide grin spread across his face and he nudged Kim as if trying to say more.

"What's that?" asked Kim, indicating to the pipes rather than the clouds.

"The roof is designed to recycle water. It fills water reserves, then the system purifies it and its returned to natural waterways, " said Shego as they walked onto the landing to an office, a woman in a blue jacket looked up, and Kim saw an honest smile on the woman's face.

"I didn't expect to see you here today, he's down inspecting the weather generator," said the women, "I'll have Max tell him..."

"He already knows I'm here," said Shego as she let herself in the office, "Thank you, Lily."

"Do you need any refreshments?" asked the young women, Shego shook her head and she went back to her desk.

It was a large clean room, with a wall of windows facing the green roof gardens and solar panels. There were a series of flowers in the corners near the window that seemed to move with an unseen wind all the way up to the ceiling and around the lights. Shego simply walked around the desk and began typing into the computer as if this was her own office. Ron began to look around the office, Kim noticed the grin on his face looking smugger as he looked at the vines.

"Do you work here?" asked Kim, a curious brow, Shego scoffed.

"Not if I can help it," she retorted, "I'm just making sure there were no emails unread about the facility break in... and as you can see... no calls from the facility. I put in the address you gave me, that is Storage House 27, the recently acquired one. No contact about the break-in."

Kim indeed looked at the computer screen, showing several facilities and all contacts with each one, the one matching the address showed only one outgoing call two weeks prior and confirmation on a shipment received on the 4th. Kim pointed to it, and the screen pulled up the shipment. It had been signed in the day before the break-in and showed four item numbers and a series of codes that Kim wasn't familiar with. Product keys perhaps.

"Something tells me that's what we're going to be looking for," said Kim, "Your friend going to be able to find out those numbers or images...?"

"I should hope so," they all turned to the door to see Drakken walking in the doorway with a tablet that he put in his coat pocket.

He looked much different then they'd last seen him. Gone was the blue lab coat and mad scientist look, now replaced with an actual lab coat. His dark hair was cut and held a little more gray to the sides. Kim looked at Ron, who didn't seem shocked in the least that Drakken had just walked through the door. The weather machine and the vines, Kim could have kicked herself, it was Drakken's weather machine they had passed and the plants should have been a dead giveaway.

"Kim Possible... Stoppable," he said as if this was an everyday thing again, not five years, "How surprised I was to hear you two are working on a case for my missing property, that I wasn't informed was even missing."

"Drakken?" asked Kim, he sat down behind the computer where Shego had stood and begun typing away, Shego's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't really go by that much anymore," he said casually, pulling up images on a large floating screen to show 3D models of four inventions, "This is interesting..."

"Elaborate, on what you're finding interesting," said Shego with a groan, he rolled his eyes.

"That's one of our older Control Domes. It's used to create a controlled 15 x 9 feet dome for an experiment on ozone repair and depletion. We stopped using it because we created an actual room which uses less energy to operate. The old Polinator6 model, this was used as a crop version of my Pollinator to repair damaged crops from chemical rain. An old seismic graph that really you can get anywhere nowadays, and this..." an image of a tiny gun pulled up, and Drakken looked concerned, as did Shego.

"What was that doing in the shipment?" she asked in a hushed tone, seriousness.

"Marketing issues, not making a great break, so it was one of the temp cans," he said with some regret, "At least until we can find a better alternative to get it on the market."

"It's the most needed and compact version," Shego responded, the two began more of a private business conversation, Kim and Ron shared a look.

"Uh, what does it do?" asked Ron, "You know, compared to the others. It's really cool looking."

"Well it was originally created for private use for the Pollinator incident to deter some of my side effects, but we were hoping to get it as a private use Insulin tool. Its needle is hair thin, so it doesn't break cells and cause any pain or marks," said Drakken, he clicked a button and Kim's communicator buzzed showing the files had been transmitted for her to view, as well as a list of all employees that would have come into contact with them. Kim looked at Ron with wide eyes, he shrugged.

"Have you been here all day?" asked Shego, Drakken nodded, nervously Kim noted, she had a slightly agitated look, "Downstairs?"

"The footage has been de-pixilated Kim," said Ron, showing his phone and the security footage now clean.

"From the break-in?" asked Drakken, he moved aside for Ron to plug into his computer.

The image showed the hall of the storage supplies, still a bit foggy, and someone in a similar black and green suite to Shego's old one with a hood and dark hair. It remained turned back to the camera the entire time, and with a flashing green glow and slash, the door opened. Two other shadowed figures went in with the first right before a flash of green killed the camera. At first glance, it looked like Shego had in fact broken in. Kim and Ron both looked at Shego, who had a true look of shock on her face before it turned to anger.

"Can you explain?" asked Kim, but Shego didn't even get a chance.

"That's not her," said Drakken as he slowed the frames, "Whoever that is, is shorter, and thinner."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowed, "Thinner?"

"I mean, you're athletic... and you have hips... that's..." Drakken looked panicked at the green women next to him, "You're not... lithe... but I am in no way implying anything... Sheila... Sheila?"

"Uhg," she tossed her hands in the air and started walking out of the room, waving her hand in dismissal, missing Ron taking a quick scan of her with his communicator.

"I'm going to pay for that later," muttered Drakken as he began typing on his computer, he glared at the two, "So glad to have you two back in our lives."

"What's that?" asked Kim, pointing at the frames, it showed a light flicker through the fabric going down the arms faintly to the hands.

"That's a chest piece," said Drakken, pulling up some more files showing a prototype file, stating un-fabricated, "It's not even started yet, it's a more energy efficient military test plate. Something that until fabrication deals are done, won't be made physical."

"Looks like someone didn't listen," said Kim, Drakken sent the files.

"Feel free to interview anyone you need and if you need any other files, call my direct number," said Drakken, who began typing frantically on his computer to a mass email, "Lily will give you passcode cards to any room in the facility when you leave the office."

"Do you have any idea who might take this and why? You know on a villain level?" asked Ron, Drakken slowed his typing, and looked up, at the floating 3D images.

"No idea who, but... Possibly a controlled hazardous atmosphere," he stated after a few minutes, "Toxic even. On this scale its not that threatening, but if someone managed to magnify it on even a city-wide scale. It could be catastrophic."

"Lovely," said Ron, Kim and he shared a concerned look.

"Is that all?" asked Drakken.

"For now," said Kim and the two left the office and stopped at the desk, "Lily, right?"

"Dr. Lipsky already sent me the email, give me a few seconds to print up your card," said Lily, she looked annoyed, "Really wish Max would stop playing with my settings when I'm not here. Here you go. These should get you into any room or storage facility. Just be careful in the red rooms, they are dangerous so wear proper attire."

"How long have you worked here?" asked Kim, looking around.

"A little over a year," she said proudly, she looked at Kim skeptically, "Before you ask... No, nothing is strange about this place and I work here because it's clean, honest, and helping the environment. I am well aware of who my employers are and no, Kim Possible, there's nothing suspicious going on."

"That answers everything," said Kim, she was taken aback by the girl's defensive demeanor, "I take it you like your job."

"Love it," she grinned, "Pays well, it's clean, and they have a great dental plan."

Kim and Ron walked down the stairs with passes to the building in deep conversation. Kim was still in shock that this place was Drakken's. It did seem that in fact, Drakken had made a drastic life change... but Shego... she wasn't so sure. She had implied she wasn't around here often, which meant apart from her weekend work at Global Justice, she had all the free time in the world. Kim was reminded of the saying; An idle hand is the devil's plaything. Ron was looking at everything in detail as they walked down the steps, his eyes transfixed to the side behind Kim.

"Ron, what do you think?" asked Kim, "Cover-up?"

"Hmm, I don't know Kim. It wouldn't make sense for Drakken to steal his own inventions, he could simply just recreate them at home if needed... and if Shego wanted them, clearly she can walk in and take them," said Ron, his phone beeped, "Besides, Drakken's right, Wade did a body scan. None of the people in the video is Shego."

"They had to get that chest plate some how, " Kim was cut off.

"KP, I really think that their not our suspects... at all," said Ron, he seemed to be looking behind her, "They've been out of the game for years and... well I see why."

"Hmm?" asked Kim, she turned around to see colors and lights in a room with toys, a Daycare.

Kim looked at it in confusion, until she looked through the glass a little more clearly. Shego. She was standing in there talking to one of the caretakers, at first it looked social. Then Shego picked something or rather someone up. The small dark hair of a little girl wrapped around Shego's neck. They watched her walk out with a little girl in a dress and bows around her neck and another girl of the same age on her hand. The one around her neck you couldn't see, but the little girl on her hand had fair skin, glasses, and large black eyes, and ranted to Shego frantically. They couldn't be more than three or four years old.

"Then what happened?" asked Shego as the little girl prattled on.

"We watched a movie on volcanoes..." she prattled on, Shego gave a sharp look towards Kim and Ron before smiling at the girl talking as they left.

"Really?" she asked, the girl on her neck gave a green-eyed glare at Kim and Ron, very much like the women carrying her.

"Yeah, I'd say twins are a handful, KP," said Ron, Kim looked shocked, "Your mom would agree."

"Shego's a Mom..." it shocked Kim, "I never imagined Shego as a parent."

"I wondered about it a few times. You and I used to joke about Shego and Drakken being our parallels and when I thought about us having kids, it wasn't a hard leap," said Ron with a shrug.

"Shego and Drakken?" asked Kim, and she felt like she'd missed a vital shot of information and groaned, "How lame Ron, I honestly didn't even see that back there. Not that I'm shocked. How'd you catch it?"

"Please, Shego's hands didn't leave Drakken's shoulder's the entire time we were in there. Then the fact that Drakken recognized that a person who looked nearly identical to Shego to us, was for not Shego, simply by her body frame," said Ron, he smiled, "Not sure I could do the same..."

"You wouldn't recognize mine?" asked Kim, Ron looked shocked, "Really?"

"Oh... Don't we have an investigation to do," said Ron, looking around the building as he began walking in a random direction.

"Mmm, hmm," said Kim with a smirk as she walked with him, though her eyes lingered on the daycare and the exit where she saw Shego's car leave the driveway.

* * *

**Onwards - **


	2. Unseen Problems

_September 1st, 2012_  
_Global Justice HQ, CO_

* * *

Kim walked down the halls of Global Justice, looking at her pad on the current case. Wade was currently using the fragments to try and locate wave links for any of the machines being fired up. Drakken hadn't been joking about giving them everything to work with. Unfortunately, Drakken's specs would only give off faint signals if any, and it was a waiting game. Although a new minor obsession had plagued Kim. Family. Thinking of Drakken and Shego as parents had just baffled and depressed her. Kim wasn't planning on kids anytime soon, but it was the fact that Shego had retired to do so... and Kim had often thought about finding the right time away from her work for a family. She knew Ron had been hinting at marriage and kids for the last year, but they were always too busy. They couldn't even find somewhere to live.

She pulled up pictures of her and Ron, his college graduation picture of them from last year was her background. Sliding through, it was mostly them, a few of her brother's graduation pictures, Monique and her at their monthly shopping spree. As she scrolled more and saw similar photos, she found herself on facebook as she sat down at her desk. They'd finally found Shego and Drakken online; rather Sheila and Drew Lipsky. It had actually been Monique to get them the links, which had both agitated and impressed Wade and his team. Kim had found herself on their facebooks at least once a day since then, trying to find lines to read between.

Sheila Lipsky was a mother of two to her twin daughters Athena ( talkative, freckles, glasses, and seemed very tomboy to Kim) and Val (quite, mini Shego, and was a Daddy's girl). Sheila worked as a Fitness Instructor (undisclosed as Global Justice was a government branch), was a regular at Martial Arts tournaments with the girls, was a devoted wife, mother, and Starbucks fan. Drew's facebook was clearly only used for various tags and the occasional post about something that Kim was sure more a Wade or Ron joke. Drew Lipsky was a Business Owner for and Eco Organization, Garden Enthusiast, , Husband to Sheila, and Father to his "Dumplings."

Anyone who would look at these facebooks would see a well off, stable, family. Kim noted that nearly all Dakken's photos were in black and white, though she had noticed in the office the other day, he had seemed less... blue. Shego's tended to either be in green hues or Sepia. Clearly, they wanted distance from who they once were to who they were now. It had almost worked, when she'd first come across the pages that Monique had sent her, it hadn't seemed like Drakken and Shego, but in fact, it was. There was something so unsettling about seeing them this way, nearly impossible to see the villainous Dr. Drakken and volatile Shego in Drew and Sheila Lipsky... it bothered Kim for a reason she couldn't understand.

"Kim!" Kim turned around and closed out her browser, her cousin Joss jogging towards her, "Hey, I heard you got that Safe Tech case. Word around is Shego and Dr. Drakken are involved?"

"Well yes and no. Seems that Drakken and Shego have gone, well, domestic. Someone who looks a lot like Shego defiantly was an issue," said Kim, Joss had a raised brow and Kim shook her head, "Long story, but not really getting too far on it."

"I was really hoping for that case," sighed Joss, her green eyes narrowed, "I'm so sick of all these stupid small things. I want an actual mission."

"Joss, you're eighteen, and you just joined. It's gonna be a while before you get any big cases," smiled Kim, "Maybe next case Ron and I can get you involved."

"Why not this case?" asked Joss, a raised brow, "You know I'm more capable then they think I am. I could be really helpful."

"This case is already complicated, and another set of eyes would only make it harder," said Kim, she wasn't even sure if that was true, but this case felt too personal to get her cousin in on.

"Oh, well, if you need help let me know," said Joss, Kim saw an upset look flicker across her face before she walked away.

"Joss still not feeling the newbie thing," said Ron, walking up with Rufus and a taco.

"Nah, how are you doing Rufus?" asked Kim, the naked mole rat gave a large smile, his little arm still wrapped, "I'm so glad the wire only gave him a slight shock."

"Same, but I'm thinking Rufus might need to take it easy for the next few missions..." said Ron, patting Rufus in his pocket, "Any update on energy traces."

"No, but I feel like we should start some interviewing, maybe not just the one's Drakken gave us," said Kim, she saw one of Shego's students, Lopez walking down the hallway, "Hey Lydia, right?"

"Kim," Ron looked annoyed but sighed and followed his girlfriend.

"Oh, hello," said Lopez, she looked very nervous, ringing her long dark hair, "Kim Possible, hi."

"I'm Ron," said Ron, Lopez nodded.

"I know, ohm, how can I help you?" asked Lopez clearing her throat.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions..."

* * *

It was late and Shego found herself scrolling between the News Feed and her facebook. She wasn't too keen on it, but for the sake of the prying people in the neighborhood; it kept them at bay in trying to talk to her. Lately, she had been worried that one of them might come across information about the Safe Tech break in and find the video. It freaked her out just how much that women had tried to look like her. Shego enjoyed her peace and quiet and it had taken years to finally get the media to leave them alone by vanishing completely. She kept waiting for an article to pop up about "Shego," that she hadn't even heard Drakken come in. He'd been at the labs later, going over inventory more thoroughly, seeing if anything else was amiss. She felt his arms slide around her shoulder's and his head on top of hers, looking at the video pulled up on her tablet.

"You know people are going to say it's me because of that," she indicated to the green glow.

"But it's not," said Drakken, "I mean honestly anyone who knows you, knows that if you broke into a lab, you wouldn't be shy about flipping off the camera, and nowhere near as messy if you didn't want to be seen."

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of some little wannabe villains stealing my old look," said Shego as she moved for Drakken to sit behind her.

"It's always bound to happen, consider it flattery I suppose," said Drakken, Shego leaned back against him.

"At least give it a decade, I'm not that irrelevant yet, it's only been five years. I figured I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of crap for another five," sighed Shego, "What would you do if someone copied you?"

"No one pulls off blue like me," said Drakken with a smirk, "Copy all you like, my style was too classic."

"Are you saying someone could pull off my look?" she asked, sitting up to face him.

"They can try, but no one wears green like you, dear," he smirked, "I stand by what I said about that suit too, they can't fill it out right either."

"You know... if you'd said it like, I might not have gotten mad," said Shego as she sat on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You know sometimes words jumble me. I'm a man of action," he replied, his hands sliding up her hips.

"Uhm hmm," she said as she began to kiss him.

"Hey Cuz, need a place to... whoa! Finally working on that baby number three you keep talking about?" asked Eddie at the door, he held two bags, "Don't let me stop you. You get some."

"Uhg!" Shego pulled away from Drakken dramatically, as Drakken face planted in annoyance on her shoulder.

"Eddie, for the last time... Knock!" Drakken yelled over his shoulder, "You can't just barge in and lay low."

"Yeah, there are enough things going on without you hiding here," said Shego as she slid off her husband's lap and glared at his cousin.

"Nah, it's my old lady, she's gone loco. Kicked me out, just need a place to crash why she calms down," said Eddie, "I'll go to my usual room. You get working on baby number three. You two aren't getting any younger."

"... He's such a joy," sighed Drakken, Shego groaned.

"Eddie, don't wake..." Shego's orders were cut off by the squeals of two girls.

"Munchkins!" came the roar of Eddie, Drakken and Shego groaned, it was silent save for the laughs from upstairs.

"You know... Eddie is here..." said Drakken, his chin resting on Shego's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Shego, Drakken shrugged, she sighed, "Fine."

"Oh that sounded enthusiastic," said Drakken with a sour look on his face.

"I like to save my enthusiasm for other things," she smirked as she started walking towards the basement lab, "Dr. D... did you need any assistance in the lab by chance?"

"Why, yes I do actually," he gave her a devious grin as he followed her, only for his phone to go off, "Oh for crying out loud... Hello?"

"There's been a break-in at the lab Dr. Lipsky," came the frantic voice of heir security team.

"You're joking, I'll be right there," said Drakken bitterly, "The lab got broken into, I have to go."

"I'm going with," Shego yelled up the stairs, "Eddie, we gotta go! Watch the girls! No candy!"

"Have fun you two!" came a reply and then as the door shut, "You heard her, no candy."

"We have cupcakes," replied one of the girls.

"That's not candy. Who wants cupcakes!?" yelled Eddie.

"YAY!" the response boomed.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked down the hallway of the Monarch Institute, the security alarm was still silently going off and the security had reported no one had left the building. Chances were this was a good time to catch someone. Kim signaled to Ron to take the left stairs, he nodded. It was dark but they could hear rummaging in a barely lit room. Ron crept around the corner, trying to see where Kim had gone, he was closest to the door. He swung around ready to strike, only for a fist to hit him in the face.

"OW!" yelled Ron, "Kim!"

"Stoppable?" came a response from the figure in front of him.

"Drakken?" responded Ron, the lights flared to life, Kim stood by the switch as Ron was slumped on the ground and Drakken standing over him.

"Ah!" came a yell from in the storage room, and they all three looked to see a young man with headphones on, drop a bunch of papers.

"Max?" asked Drakken, the kid yanked off his earphones and just stared; his hat pulled nearly over his thick glasses.

"S-Sorry Dr. Lipsky. I know I was supposed to leave at five, but I wanted to get this inventory done," the kid stuttered, Kim looked at Drakken who gave a deep sigh.

"Max, it's nine at night," he groaned, "We talked about this. Wear a watch or at least look at your phone."

"Is it really!?" the kid pulled out his phone and turned it on, "I'm s-so sorry, I'll go home."

"It's fine, just... just take it off tomorrow's shift," sighed Drakken, he dialed security and began picking up the dropped vials.

Ron looked to where Kim stood down the hallway, with Shego, and decided to help Drakken pick up the vials. There were dozens, every different color. Labels on the shelves indicated a color code system and a count. Green was labeled Pollinator; he assumed that was what Drakken had referred to as a serum for himself, something he realized Kim or himself had never questioned.

"Just a false alarm," muttered Drakken as he began putting stuff away.

"What are all these vials?" asked Ron, as he did his best to help, "Are they for that gun."

"Yes, some are insulin or pseudo insulin. It's part of a medical experiment that was done for the gun. The Pollinator serum which is only used for myself, and each of these are experimental cures. Nothing too dramatic. We have a medical grant that I was hopeful to use for a breakthrough..." Drakken trailed off, as if he suddenly wondering why he was explaining this, he furrowed his brow.

"You let single people in here unsupervised?" asked Ron, realizing how awkward it had gotten.

"Max... well... he's special," shrugged Drakken, "He's not too bright of a bulb, but he really likes science and he needed an internship for his class... he ended up sticking around... we needed someone for inventory anyways."

"Gotchya," said Ron, he looked towards where Max had gone, something seemed familiar about that kid, "Ohm so, the Pollinator serum..."

"Are we playing twenty questions?" asked Drakken's eyes narrowed.

"Ohm," Ron was tempted to give a snarky reply but decided to simply put the vials back, "Hey, if Max was already in here... How did he trigger the alarm?"

Kim had seen Shego looking down the hall for longer than most should as she approached her. Shego said nothing as she walked up to her side but nodded towards the end of the dark hallway. The door at the end was closed, but a strange flickering of green under the door caused Kim to be on guard. Someone had broken in after all. She played it off, whoever it was, knew they were there, they had too. The lights down the hall gave off enough illumination that they had to have noticed. Either they were gearing up their own fight in there or they were waiting.

"Ron, let's go," said Kim, he looked out, only to see Kim mouthing, and pointing to get Drakken.

"Okay, got you KP," said Ron, he leaned in the room, "Hey Drakken, looks like Shego and Kim found the intruder, play it cool."

"What?" asked Drakken, he looked out the room to see Shego nod her heard down the hall.

Suddenly there was a strange dead silence in the air, and Kim and Shego noticed the green glow get brighter. In a split second, Kim and Shego ducked at a green blast shot through the door, sending it where they had once stood. Both Kim and Shego jumped back up just as a masked figure in black and green tossed more of those pseudo-Shego blasts. Shego shot one of her own blasts, but in a deflect from the figure, it shot right to Kim. She barely dodged it as Shego went to blows with her impostor. The full face mask had replaced the hood in the security video. Kim swiped her legs under the figure, who jumped and kicked Kim right into Shego. The green blast on the impostor's arm seemed to be glowing brighter. It was diminished by a loud sound followed by a cloud of smoke from a fire extinguisher. By the time the smoke settled; the figure was gone. A spew of blueprints and papers left on their exit.

"What was that?" coughed Shego looking to where Drakken and Ron stood with fire extinguishers.

"We were trying to help," said Drakken, putting down the canister and looking at the papers on the ground.

"You had nothing else you could use?" asked Shego, indicating to his back.

"Oh," said Drakken, his hand touched his neck, "Little out of practice."

"What are these?" asked Kim as she and Ron crouched down to pick up papers, "Wait, are these..."

"My old inventions..." said Drakken, looking at blueprints.

"Something tells me we're going to have bigger problems then the Shego impostor," said Ron as he held up a stapled front cover to document, "I'm taking it that these plans probably wouldn't be the best thing to go along with the other stolen property."

"Let me see," said Drakken, taking it, it was a sketch of a sound magnification, done ages ago, "Well, with some tweaking... this could be a problem."

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing they stolen," said Kim as she and Shego looked in the trashed room, the computer was in shambles.

"They took the hard drive," said Shego.

* * *

**Complications to Come...**


	3. Complications

_September 20th, 2012_

* * *

The case was at a standstill for Kim and Ron. There were no helpful leads, no signals to be found, and the Director had marked it a non-priority at the moment. Normally Kim would just ignore it and focus on smaller missions, but even when she was on those missions, she couldn't shake this one. She'd like to say it was the fact it was still not done that kept her awake at night, but she had several cases like that and they never kept her this unfocused. Still, she was trying her best; focusing on work, missions, house shopping. It hadn't gone as planned so far; graduate, college, graduate, work, house. That was the goal, not a year later living at home and her boyfriend at his. Though it was easier for him to stay at Kim's then with at the Stoppable's with Hana barging in.

The only alone time they'd managed to get thus far was stowing away in the tree house and that was done now that a hole had formed in the floor, making privacy null and void. She looked up from her desk and across the large office of other agents in thought, wondering if maybe one of her colleagues knew any place for rent or sale, but her eyes found something else. It was one of Shego's students, Paulson. He was thin and strong looking, Shego's worst student from her notes that she had accessed when she still suspected Shego in this mess. He had all the potential, but none of the drive. But that wasn't why she was staring at the dark-haired guy, who looked like he had way too much product in his hair, it was who he was talking too. Joss was laughing at something he had been saying. She was happy her cousin seemed to be fitting in with the others. She smirked and shot Joss a text, which she watched her pick up and open. The flicker of panic across her face didn't go unnoticed, and with a quick word, Paulson left rather quickly. Kim looked confused and re-read her text, '_You're not fooling anyone_.' It made her smirk, how adorable her little cousin was crushing hard on a coworker and didn't want anyone to know.

"Joss," called Kim as she walked quickly passed her, Joss halted and smiled.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" asked Joss, she looked startled.

"Are you okay?" asked Kim, she held up her phone, "Did you think no one would notice?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Joss, her shiftiness was odd even for Joss.

"You flirting," said Kim with a small laugh, she saw Joss' eyes go wide and her face red, "What were you talking about?"

"N-Nothing," she stammered and smiled, "Uh, yeah... Maxwell's... he's kind of cute."

"Oo, Maxwell, first name basis," smirked Kim, "Any details on that sitch?"

"Uh, we ohm.. We met at orientation and well, yeah. He applied in the security division, but instead took special ops," she was rambling, and she suddenly stopped talking, "He's sweet."

"Go you," winked Kim, "Just don't let Uncle Slim find him, he'll end up hogtied."

"Well..." Joss gave a wink that caused them both to burst into laughter.

"Possible," Kim looked up to see Ron and Shego by one of the hallways, Ron waved frantically.

"I got to go, Joss," said Kim, and she hurried over to where the two stood, "What's up."

"Well we reached out to some of our old friends," said Shego, "Looks like a few others had some equipment go missing."

"Yeah, and Drakken cross-referenced them and he's solid on his thoughts now, and it's not good," said Ron as Shego held up her own tablet to show a sketch of the Bio-Dome now complete.

"What's it do?" asked Kim, a little uneasy at the large sketch.

* * *

It was apparent that Drakken and Shego were, in fact, working the case on their end. Kim supposed that having your extremely secret facility broken in and your life intruded on would do that to former villains. She smirked, she wouldn't be surprised if those two were planning revenge on their own. As they left Global Justice for a better look at the sketch, Kim's focus turned to Ron as she drove behind Shego.

"Did Shego come find you?" asked Kim, Ron shrugged, "Ron?"

"I was actually talking to her when Drakken called," said Ron, Kim raised a brow, "I ran into her when I went to the cyber division to talk to Wade."

"We work at the same place for years and never run into each other, but suddenly..." Kim raised a brow.

"I may have been hanging around areas that I could run into her," shrugged Ron, Kim looked confused, "Just idle talking about everyday life."

"Like what?" asked Kim, "You can't tell people about missions we go on that are not cleared..."

"Not work Kim, life. Same thing I talk about with Monique and Wade, just a different perspective. You know the opinion of someone who isn't in the 'mission' business anymore," said Ron with a shrug, "Life doesn't revolve around the next villain to stop or case to solve."

"I know that," said Kim, she felt like there was more to be said, but they had arrived.

They had followed Shego to what they thought was another Monarch facility, but there were grossly mistaken. They were in a suburban neighborhood with large beautiful homes and well-kept lawns. The gate they drove through to follow her, was obviously their home. Flowers wrapped around the house in vines of floral colors, which seemed to move on their own. The gates inside the area were regular, unlike the stone gated entrance, and rod iron.

"Don't step on the grass," was all Shego said as they followed her down the pathway to the porch steps.

"You have a nice house," said Ron as he and Kim followed Shego through the house and walked into a nicely decorated living room, "Wait, is that a Megatron S7?"

"Yes, Drew decided we needed a much large television," said Shego with a smile and eye roll, she looked at her watch, "I'll go see if he's here... want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine..." Kim began, but Ron responded even quicker.

"Sure," he looked enthused to be here, Kim... wasn't sure how she felt.

There was something so strange about seeing Shego and Drakken's photos on the wall, pictures of kids, and family gatherings. Pictures of them with other people, some well known she might add. A weird mixture of emotions plagued her as she saw pictures of her other Villains, some still current, in photos in everyday attire. Her brows furrowed as she saw a gold coarse with Duff Killigan that looked like a recent summer visit. She looked at Ron, who seemed to be transfixed on similar things but grinning. Kim's eyes fell to the mantel where a medal sat behind everything, as if uncertain it should be there. Kim recognized it, Drakken's medal... it looked so out of place there but cared for. Her mind ran to her own diploma, locked away, fighting with her mom not to hang it. Not because she wasn't proud of her graduation, her success... but the reminder of that day. Kim took a deep breath, something told her that they were still as flawed as she remembered, but in a different way. It was a strange relief from somewhere she didn't know.

"Hi," both Kim and Ron jumped and looked to see the chatty girl from the daycare, Athena. All smiles, round freckled face, and now that Kim noticed, a slight green hue to her skin.

"Hey," said Ron, a large grin on his face, "Athena, right? I'm Ron."

"Yeah, you're Ron Stoppable. I saw you on the news," said Athena, Ron's grin seemed to get even wider, "You lose your pants a lot." His smile fell, "It's funny, we take bets with Eddie."

"Pft," Kim fought a laugh and quickly smiled at the other twin who said nothing but sat on the couch, "Hi. I'm Kim."

"We know," said the other, her hair was longer, and her green eyes were every bit as judgmental as Shego's, her skin seemed so pale it might have been a tint of blue.

It was an awkward silence among the girls, and Kim had never felt more uncomfortable around children in her life. In a weird twist, it was Ron who seemed more comfortable and began to talk to them about the socks that one wore and using Hana as a topic breaker. Kim looked around the house again, nothing in this place looked like the lairs she remembered from Drakken and Shego, until the kitchen. The steel appliances and harder look seemed to be the only thing in this part that seemed to bring some sort of strange warmth to her. She took a step back. _Warmth? _

"He's in the lab," said Shego, she handed Ron a Yoohoo, "Just go down the stairs on your right."

"Thanks," said Ron as he and Kim followed her direction, he looked at the girls, "Good luck at karate tomorrow, Athena."

The two walked down the stairs, and Kim had the immediate reminder of every lair that the duo had owned. She wasn't sure why she was so relieved, she tried to sort it out in her head but as they reached the bottom step, it was like stepping back in time. She remembered the last incident with them, the Pollinator, and with it, the Lawardians. Kim shook her head as the flashback of the alien ship came back. Drakken sat at a massive drawing table, where blueprints and sketches were scattered about, but more importantly, lists of missing or taken items and what was a possible answer to them. Drakken looked every bit the mad scientist they remembered. His blue coat may have retired, but the white one he wore, along with his insane looking micro goggles, caused Ron and Kim to exchange a look.

"Whoa, it's five years ago," said Ron, Kim saw the flicker of a grin on Ron's face.

"Certainly seems that way," said Drakken, he spun around on his chair, "The most likely situation, is a self-inducing bio-dome. Creating a controlled toxic environment as I thought, but more concerning is creating a portable version of it. Which means they can move it, which would be a problem. It would take a while, but that capability is what they're working on. Problem is... if a signal is read, it could be gone just as fast."

"Why would someone want a portable one?" asked Ron.

"It would be easier than magnifying it, like you thought," said Kim, Drakken nodded, "Move it from location to location. Probably because they didn't get all of the blueprints. What are the ramifications."

"Genetic issues, break down of environment, pollution of ground waters and atmosphere. It would be a more concentrated radiation with even more side effects," said Drakken, "I don't think they are looking for World Domination, so much as sending a message."

"You knew that in the office," said Kim, "These things just clarified it."

"Madness comes easy," said Drakken, taping his head with a gloved finger, "But I think I may have found the signal patterns for your little computer friend. Problem is, that means it would have to be at least stable to be located. If they're smart, they'll test it without making it mobile first. That would give at least a chance... if their overconfident... then no idea. Personally... I would have probably just ran with it... guess we'll have to wait and see."

"This is pretty elaborate, but why did they need your blueprints?" asked Ron, indicating to the trashed ones around the edges.

"Outsourcing is very useful, but my blueprints for my own creations were always too... complicated to use. I outsourced a lot, but only because it was easier to get parts. But since Henchco has rivals now.. a lot of these items are much easier to come by in today's market," said Drakken with a deep sigh.

"And you know this..." said Kim with a raised brow.

"It's always good to have contacts," said Drakken, a smirk on his face, "Also, sometimes they have better specials on things I need."

"Is that legal?" asked Ron with a raised brow.

"Where do you think most governments get their stuff from?" asked Drakken with a cocky smirk.

* * *

The weeks that followed did nothing on the mission focus, other than waiting it out, but Kim was learning something new about herself as she again found herself looking at pictures on Shego and Drakken's social media. She had learned that Ron may be right about more than one thing; one it was obvious that Drakken and Shego, no matter how insane it felt to think it, we're not villains anymore. Two... she may be... a little jealous. The idea that her two former enemies were living a happy picture perfect life... it was so foreign to her. The beautiful house, the successful careers, the family, the yard...

More so, because she'd always thought she had all of her enemies pegged, that there was nothing more to them then world domination and chaos... but thinking it sounded childish and immature... clearly everyone has layers... Domestic just wasn't something that came to mind all the times she and Shego battled it out or they foiled Drakken's crazy schemes. She scrolled through the pictures and posts, all common, all basic, picturesque existence. There were pictures and friends of happy looking other people in picturesque lives. It felt more like a show than a life, she looked at a family beach picture.

"Creeping again?" asked Ron, Kim dropped her phone as Ron stood behind her in his pajamas, "No judgment. I still think if we friend request them, we might see more than... what did you call it, 'Pleasant-Vill Land."

"Ron, stop trying to trick me into friend requesting them," said Kim, she put her phone down, "Going to bed early? I thought you were watching the game with my Dad."

"Jim and Tim broke it, and I don't want to hang out on his computer with him," said Ron, flopping on the bed, "You know KP, I was thinking."

"If it pertains to either Drakken, Shego, or nostalgia, I'm out," she said casually as she flopped next to him and her head on his shoulder.

"It had to do more with the case than them," said Ron, choosing words carefully, Rufus made a noise of contempt, "Yes it did, Rufus?"

"Fine, what is it?" asked Kim, petting Rufus casually.

"Well, Drakken's idea is only a theory. What if we find the marker, go there, and then what? How do we stop it when we have no idea if it's right or not?" asked Ron, Kim stared, "We don't know anything about them, or if it's a them. Other than their Shego rip-off."

"We've handled cases like that before, what's the big deal," said Kim, though she did think he made a valid point.

"Scenario. We find them, there's more than let's say four, the device is similar but not enough to Drakken's design. We try and stop a possibly toxic nuclear bomb thing, and Wade's signal has no accurate read. It was different when we had at least names to go with it. These "millennial" villains are way different Kim. All secrets, shadows, and broody. Death and Violence for a cause."

"Millennial villains?" asked Kim, she groaned, "You've been talking to Monique again."

"Yes, but I coined that," said Ron, "I mean, I know I hated on Dementor and his painted doomsday device but in all honesty, at least it's commonplace. Would it be nice to have some Dr. Drakken variety... yes... but complete obscurity... no."

"God, you're not going to try and convince Drakken and Shego to be Villains again are you?" asked Kim, "Because we talked about you turning people into Villains..."

"No... No... But... What are the odds that if something spiked, we could convince them to put 'Drew and Sheila' on hold for a bit," said Ron, Kim looked at him and sat up, her mind racing, "We made a good team once. Why not a second time."

* * *

"No," said Shego, a look of annoyance and aggression in one.

"What if the design isn't similar... Drakken would know..." Ron began.

"No," she repeated and headed down the hallway towards her training room.

"Will you at least think about it?" asked Kim, "Four is better than two and we don't know who we are up against, save for your copy cat."

"Don't you have other members of Global Justice to harass or your super genius," said Shego, still walking away from them.

"Yes, but you have a power advantage over baby Shego and there Drakken's stuff that was mostly stolen... Besides Wade's a genius, but Drakken is the mad designer," said Ron, Shego stopped and looked at them with stern eyes.

"Let me ask you, would you two ask any of your other clients to help you?" asked Shego, Kim froze, "That's right. Because we are your clients. When it became Monarch property, it became our issue. I am aware our items are less priority over stopping something possibly dangerous. We have given you all the information you need, just like anyone else. Plus more. The rest is up to Team Possible."

"Wow," said Kim, something agitated her, Shego's demeanor, was nothing like Shego, "The Shego I knew would be on the first plane to kick someone's ass for messing with her stuff."

"That Shego didn't have anything to lose," said Shego, she said nothing more but walked into her room where her students stretched.

"I knew we should have started with Drakken," said Ron, Kim was glaring, "Kim? Kp?"

"Nothing, Ron. I told you it was a lost cause," said Kim, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"We should still ask Drakken, maybe he will help?" asked Ron, Kim rolled her eyes, "Shego doesn't speak for both of them."

* * *

"What did Sheila say?" asked Drakken as he loaded the dishwasher, he was home for the weekend while Shego was working.

"Not a lot," said Ron, Kim rolled her eyes.

"No?" asked Drakken.

"Yeah," said Ron with a shrug.

"Then, no," said Drakken, pushing the button to start the dishwasher and put away dry ones.

"Just because she says no," said Ron, who had started handing Drakken dishes, Kim facepalmed.

"It's so clear you two aren't married," said Drakken, taking dishes from Ron, he looked at them, "Any reason why?"

"Actually, now that you bring it up," began Ron.

"No," said Kim, Ron shrugged.

"Fine, never mind," said Ron, Drakken smirked, as his point clicked slowly for Ron, "Oh..."

"How certain are you about the device?" asked Kim, Drakken waved his hand and made a so-so face.

"50%, maybe 70% sure," said Drakken, he looked at the clock on the wall, "Word of advice, Sheila will be home in about fifteen minutes, so unless you want to deal with her having said No already, you should leave."

"And if we do?" asked Ron, as Kim was already heading them both to the door.

"I could offer you another drink, and it might be your last, you never know," said Drakken with a shrug as he closed the cabinet.

"Ron, let's go," said Kim, and they were off, less than seven minutes later, Shego walked through the door.

"The girl's napping?" asked Shego, as she gave Drakken a kiss.

"Yeah... what happened to your eye?" asked Drakken, indicating to a slight bruise forming.

"Paulson called in sick today, so I sparred with Lopez. She's probably my best student," said Shego with a sigh, "How was your day."

"The girls and I played scientist," said Drakken with a smirk, "And I tinkered with the mobile weather machine."

"Aw, you know I like to watch that," said Shego, with a mock pout, "Who played the assistant then?"

"I did," shrugged Drakken, "You should know the throw pillows Mother got us, are now gone."

"Thank god," sighed Shego, "Fire or Stained?"

"Melted," said Drakken, Shego raised a brow, "I may have had to have a talk with Val about doing experiments without my supervision."

"Poor kid, my resting bitch face and your insanity. Either she's going to be a fantastic Villain or president," said Shego, she looked at the table, "Why are there two Yoohoos and a diet coke?"

"Hmm..." Drakken looked at the items in question, "I was thirsty?"

"... for diet coke?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"I'm having an affair," said Drakken after a long silence, Shego glared.

"Kim and Stoppable were here..." said Shego as she crushed the can, "Uhg, I told them no!"

"So did I," said Drakken, his wives hands aglow, "No need to go on a maiming spree."

"I know, it's just... erg, there so infuriating," said Shego, "Who waltzes in and asks their former nemesis to help them on a mission?"

"You did... and I mean we were still enemies at the time. The whole Lawardian thing," said Drakken with a shrug, Shego relaxed and looked uneasy, "I don't know why I said that..."

"No, it's true," said Shego, she hopped up to sit on the counter, "But that was different. It was life or death and your dumb ass got kidnapped."

"I know, I was there," said Drakken, Shego scoffed and smiled, "But it was the last time we all saw each other, and maybe they just took a chance and asked. No need to get worked up."

"It's not that," she pulled him over to her, with very little resistance, "A part of me, actually thought about it. Then I remembered the girls, our life, and it just made me angry."

"Our lives? Mad you angry?" asked Drakken, he looked concerned, "Sheila, do you want..."

"No, I don't want to be a labeled villain, or anything. I wasn't angry about our life... I was angry that I even thought about risking this life for a few minutes of excitement, and maybe a taste of the old one," said Shego, she rested her head against Drakken's.

"Are you bored with our lives?" he asked, his hands locking with hers.

"No," she smiled, "I love our home, our lives, our friends, everything. Every day I look at our girls and think how smart, adorable, and possibly psychotic they are and it makes me so happy."

"We should probably tell people there creative versus psychotic, we love it... school psychologists really don't," said Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Drakken.

"I also love coming home to a husband that cleans the fucking dishes for once, and even after such, still manages to smell like chemicals, oil, and mint... is that a cologne you have or something?" she asked as she sniffed him.

"Yes, it's called Mint De Mad Science," said Drakken, she rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss, "You sure you're not bored?"

"No," she said softly as she kissed him again.

"Certain?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I..." she looked at him and smirked, "Maybe... have anything exciting to do?"

"Oh yes," grinned Drakken.

* * *

"This was not what I had in mind," yelled Shego as a snowball flew at her, "Athena, your supposed to be blocking Mommy."

"I can't see," said Athena wiping her glasses, only to be hit again, "Val!"

"Duck!" yelled Val as she and Drakken dove at an onslaught of snow from the other two.

"I saw green, dear," yelled Drakken as a snowball flew passed him with a glowing tail.

"No idea what you're talking about," laughed Shego.

"Daddy, we should make the ice machine I told you about," grinned Val.

"We might have some..." Drakken was cut off by more snow.

"Hey! No machines, except this one, " yelled Shego, Drakken stuck his tongue at her, just as she whaled him, "Ha!"

* * *

Elsewhere Wade sat behind his desk typing a new program sequence for encrypting when his spectrometer began beeping loudly. A signal reading had hit for Drakken's specks on the device. A glowing map showed one of several large islands near India, the flashing continued and then faded, Wade hit a button on his computer.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim, clearly in a restaurant setting.

"We got a hit on the specs. Looks like it's in India," said Wade, "Or rather an island North of it. Pack some cool clothes, it's a hot one."

"Thanks, Wade," said Kim and she hung up and looked across the table, "Ron, looks like we have a location. I'm going to go change."

"Yes, I heard. Waiter, mind if we take this to go?" asked Ron, looking around the fancy restaurant, "Kind of a save the world and dash situation."

"Of course, Mr. Possible," said the waiter, Ron went to correct him, but ignored it, "Maybe someday, right Rufus?"

"Ryea," said Rufus with a groan and a sigh.

* * *

**Onwards..**.


	4. Poor Planning

**Chapter 4**  
**Poor Planning**

* * *

"Wade thinks they were running a test, so us showing up might take them by surprise," said Kim as they walked the halls of Global Justice, Kim on her watch, "It's been two days and we lost signal there. If there was more of us it could probably give us more ground. If not we can take the week and look, but we still might be outnumbered Director, is there anyone available for possible back up near India?"

"Unfortunately no, but you're cleared to take two more GJ staff if needed, so long as they are not already working pressing cases. This is only acting on a hunch, and we can't spare manpower," said the Director, Kim nodded and ended the call.

"That's better than nothing, I just wish my super suet wasn't still in repair," said Kim, looking at Ron.

"Who are we going to get on a Sunday night," sighed Ron, they looked around the office to see Joss walking out, "Joss!"

"What?" asked Kim, then she smiled at her cousin, "Joss."

"What's up?" asked Joss, "I was just heading out."

"Remember when you said you'd like to join us on a mission," said Kim, "How about Deburin. It's in..."

"India, I know. Why?" asked Joss, she looked shocked, then a weak smile, "This has to do with the missing stuff?"

"Yeah, we'll explain it on the way, if you're free," said Kim, Joss looked at her phone, "Are you?"

"Yeah, listen, I have to call Maxwell, and I'm all yours," said Joss, "Be right back."

"Kim... I really think we should ask them again," said Ron, Kim groaned.

"They made it very clear they don't want to assist us any further," said Kim, "We have Wade and he's always been more than enough. He can figure it out..."

"Kim, we lost signal when we went two days ago, and unless you want to convince Wade to come," Kim shot him a look, "Does it hurt to ask them one more time?"

"We could use Shego's powers since that's a concern. We don't know if the other two figures are henchman or if they have the same combat armor... Drakken does know... Ron. I know you're trying to be positive, but..." Kim shook her head in dismissal.

"Come on Kim. The four of us saved the world once... what's a nuclear bomb," said Ron, "I know they'll help us... just... just give me one hour. I'll meet you at the jet in one hour." He was off, running down the hall.

"Okay, fine," said Kim as she stood there alone, and sighed, "No hurry, just possible nuclear destruction... No big."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced them," said Kim as they arrived by car to a small remote village.

"Yeah, it was... not too hard," said Ron as Shego and Drakken stood a little ways from them; sunglasses on, arms crossed, and dressed in casual clothes.

"Why are they wearing regular clothes?" asked Joss, Ron shrugged and waved his hand with a laugh.

"I didn't tell them what to wear," said Ron, Rufus was looking at him sternly, "I didn't."

"They seemed kind of tires," said Joss, Ron glared at her, "What did you say they took before the flight?"

"Zzquil or something," said Ron waving a dismissive hand, "Does it matter, they're here now."

"Okay, so Wade's signal brought us this far, but we're going to have to do some tracking. It was probably just another test run spike, which means they will probably do another in the next hour or so," said Kim, she looked at Drakken and Shego, Shego was rubbing her eyes, "You two okay?"

"Just a little foggy," said Drakken, he looked off in the distance, "An hour should clear that up."

"Yeah... or you ... know sooner," said Ron, nervously, "So glad you guys are here."

* * *

Four hours, several incidents, a small mudslide, and no less than fifteen arguments later; the group found themselves in the jungle and in another argument. Apparently, Drakken and Shego's grogginess had formed into short bursts of agitation and Kim was starting to feed into it. This time, Ron had simply stated that if they set up camp near the ridge they could get an early morning start. This had set off the more reluctant of the group. Joss, had chosen to sit down and wait for this one out. She looked at her watch, it was already five, and the sun was stifling. This was going to be a long trip. Rufus sat on her lap, mirroring the same fed up look.

"This is not a weekend trip!" snapped Shego, "We're not camping or whatever. So if you think for one second this is going to be a _'Hang out on the island till a signal_' thing, you're both very wrong."

"I'm so sorry, protecting people from your inventions is such a long day," said Kim, it was hot and she was losing any patience she had left.

"Hey, my inventions are for the better," said Drakken, he was just as aggravated as Shego, "I'm sorry it's taking you two so long to do your job. Losing your touch it seems, Possible."

"Losing our touch? Oh, that's rich coming from you two," said Kim, "Did we interrupt dinner with the Campbell's?"

"No, we were going out and if it was anyone, it would be the Scott's, they are nice people!" snapped Drakken, Shego rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, the groups turned on each other now.

"The Scott's, oh my god Drew! That's exactly what they're suggesting! That we are just some stuck up suburban family," snapped Shego, ripping off her sunglasses.

"We are a suburban family!" he yelled back, matching her in volume.

"We don't have to point that out!" she replied, hands glowing.

"Ron, this was a stupid idea," snapped Kim, "These two are only going to delay us. We would have had better luck bringing your parents along."

"Maybe next time, suggest that as an option, Kim," said Ron, though he looked very frustrated, "This argument isn't helping anything. Besides, we needed Drakken and Shego's help..."

"Did we, Ron? This nostalgia thing has gotten way out of hand," said Kim, angrily, "That's right, nostalgia! They are not our enemies. They are not our friends. They are the past and we should have just left them out of this! The only reason they ever helped us before was because, they had no choice!"

"Funny how you FINALLY refer to it as the past," snapped Ron, Kim raised a brow as he fell silent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kim, her voice falling at Ron's eye roll.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," said Shego with a groan, "I still don't know how you did it. This is the stupidest..."

"I didn't convince you of anything, this was your idea," said Drakken, with an eye roll and arms flaring, "I was looking forward to having the night to ourselves!"

"I didn't..." Shego froze, and Drakken raised a brow, "Wait... you didn't."

"No," said Drakken, both began talking quietly.

"Ohm, Kim, don't be mad..." said Ron looking at Shego and Drakken, "Well more than you already are..."

"No signal," said Kim who'd gone quiet, she groaned, looking at her useless communicator, "You may be right Ron, without Wade, we only have Drakken."

"That's great, but you should know," said Ron, he gulped, "They don't really want to be here."

"I gathered as much," groaned Kim, "Honestly, why did you two even come if you don't want to help?"

"That's what we're figuring out," said Shego with a glare at the two of them, Drakken gave them a suspicious look.

"Kim..." said Ron, but Kim had lost the remaining patients.

"The sooner you two figure that out, the sooner we can get this done, and you two can run back to your perfect little facade," said Kim, Ron looked nervous now.

"We are... excuse me? Facade?" asked Shego, she glared, a twitch in her eye, "Did it ever occur to you that Shego and Drakken were our facades, Kimmy?"

"At least Drakken and Shego would be useful," snapped Kim, there was a silence in the air, and Ron seemed to be growing paler, "This Sheila and Drew thing is getting really old."

"That's right," said Drakken, his eyes narrowed, "Sheila and Drew. That's who we are. Not Dr. Drakken. Not Shego. We are Drew and Sheila Lipsky... and we had no interest in this little trip."

"None, at all," said Shego, "I remember saying as much when Stoppable came and talked to us. I remember my exact words; Drakken and Shego are retired... and yet... here we are. Why is that, Blondie?"

"Ohm," said Ron, he looked at Kim, who squinted her eyes.

"Ron? What...You didn't?" asked Kim, Ron shrugged, "Ronald Stoppable... what did you do?"

"Oh my god," said Drakken, Shego's eyes went wide, "You drugged us!"

"You drugged and kidnaped us!" yelled Shego, her eyes narrowed, "Who the hell is watching the kids."

"Ed," said Ron, Kim facepalmed.

"Haha," they all looked at a laughing Joss, who quickly covered her mouth and went back to silent laughter.

"What sick, twisted people are you," said Shego, "Five years sure as hell changed you two for the worse."

"Five years apparently changes a lot of people," said Kim, she shook her head, "Listen, we get this done, you go home, we move on."

"Forget it, we are not helping you," said Shego, she reached in her bag, "Where's my phone?"

"I don't have mine, either," said Drakken, they both looked at Ron and Kim.  
"Give us our phones," said Shego calmly, though her narrowed eyes did nothing to convey calm.

"There's no service up here," said Ron, this didn't phase them.

"Give. Us. Our. Phones." said Shego, "We are going home."

"Or..." said Ron.

"No or, we're going home. Phones. Now," said Drakken, his brow furrowed in anger.

"No," said Kim, Ron was taken aback, "No. You're here now, and despite the unorthodox and illegal methods, you two can suck it up for a little bit longer and help us."

"Suck it up?" said Shego, "You drugged and kidnaped us, flew us across the world, are trying to force us into god knows what, and you left our children in the care of Motor Ed for..." she looked at her watch, "19 hours!"

"Not cool, not cool at all," said Drakken, "How many times must we say this. We are not interested in any of this."

"No fighting," snapped Shego.

"No plotting," Drakken waved his hands frantically.

"No missions," Shego glared.

"No teamwork," Drakken looked disgusted at the word.

"No Drakken and Shego," finished Shego, "Get it through your heads. We are not Drakken and Shego, we are..."

"Sheila and Drew, we get it," said Ron, holding up his hands in defense, but something had pushed Kim to the edge.

"Ever think maybe... just maybe," said Kim, Ron could see her anger rising, "That Sheila and Drew are losers... at least Drakken and Shego did stuff and didn't sit behind desks and in classrooms all day. Maybe we could get a little more Drakken and Shego and a little less of the Lipskys."

"..." Drakken and Shego looked at them with deadpan faces.

"Oh no," said Ron softly, Joss scooted back into the trees.

"Hey... Dr. D... Hold this," said Shego, handing her bag to him.

"With pleasure, dear," said Drakken, neither face changing.

"... wait," said Kim, but Shego launched, her hands glowing and all the rage of five years ago, Kim barely had time to duck or move.

It was a testament of how long it had been since she fought Shego, because Kim had forgotten which way she was going to dodge, and it wasn't going well. She hoped Ron could talk sense into Drakken, but in a change of pace, as she glanced, Drakken... was actually fighting. Kim ducked as a foot sliced over her head and a green punch swung left. Every move she made towards Shego was dodged, but every other hit from Shego wasn't.

"Out of touch, Kimmy," snapped Shego, as she backflipped away from Kim and landed smoothly, "I thought this was going to be hard."

"Sheila, this isn't helping us at all," said Kim, Shego smirked.

"Sheila? Whose she..." said Shego and they were off, Kim regretting ever saying that stupid comment.

"Okay... Okay... Hey we never really fought you know... A lot of running around... trying to avoid each other... it would be weird to fight, right," said Ron as he and Drakken walked in circles, Drakken had tossed his coat and was rolling up his sleeves, "Listen, personally I like Drew and Sheila... I mean okay, I drugged and kidnaped you... but.. HEY!"

"Things change," said Drakken's as like a whip, a long vine appeared down his arm and wrapped around his hand.

"That's cool," said Ron, and with a loud swish sound, he was dodging, "Hey! This is not the Drakken I knew!"

"Well allow me to re-introduce you," said Drakken, and they were off.

"This is going on Youtube when I get a signal," said Joss as she videotaped the whole thing with her phone, "Can you imagine the hits, Rufus."

"Oh boy," groaned Rufus as the fighting continued.

Kim dodged another blow, but barely, she had never felt more outmatched from Shego, apparently five years of bent up aggression being unleashed was way out of her skill zone. Shego swiped her leg, hitting Kim in the shoulder. The look in her eyes and snarky expression was, in fact, the Shego Kim remembered, it was an odd feeling of relief and utter terror. Kim kicked towards Shego's gut, the only opening she had. Instead, she hit Shego's arms and lost her balance as Shego spun her into the muddy river they had been fighting by. She looked up at Shego through damp hair. Shego had a look in her eyes that Kim couldn't read. Shock... Panic... Fear... Her hands still at her waist where she'd grabbed Kim's leg and spun her with. The glow on her hands faded as she had an unreadable look on her face. Shego looked over at Drakken.

"Drew!" she yelled, and Kim looked to see Ron dangling from a tree a few feet from her, and Drakken casually leaning against the tree looking at his phone.

"Yes, dear?" he responded, looking up.

"Let's go home," she said, and without another word the two began hiking back to the village, not forgetting to take Kim and Ron's money as they did so.

"Ow!" yelled Ron as the vines vanished and he fell to the ground, he glared over towards the log, "Thanks for the help, Joss."

"Hey, this was ya'll fight," said Joss, putting her phone away, "I didn't kidnap or antagonize anyone. That was all you two."

"You could have helped," said Ron.

"You could have not kidnaped and drugged them," said Kim, angrily, but less so by the second.

"You antagonized them," said Ron, "... wait... we just got our butts kicked by Drakken and Shego... and they took our wallets."

"They have to get home somehow... you again..." Joss began.

"Kidnaped them I know!" said Ron, he snapped and gave a frustrated sigh.  
"Well, no signal, no help... looks like the missions a bust," said Joss, Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"Looks like it," said Kim, she looked annoyed, "I'm disappointed..."  
"In me, I know... I should not have stooped to that level... but you know what, they used to drug and kidnap us all the time... This was only the tip of the iceberg," snapped Ron.

"No.. Well yes, that... but when they were on the plane... I had this elated feeling... like... I don't know," said Kim, she looked at the ground where she'd just laid, her emotions a jumble.

"Like, you know everything changed... but there's something familiar," said Ron, Kim looked at him, and he shrugged, "I know, that's how I feel... when I... nevermind."

"Ron?" asked Kim, but Ron shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine, what's the plan," said Ron, the signal beeped to life and both looked at the device, Joss stopped walking and her face was unreadable, Rufus scurried over to the device as the arrows switched on.

"Well... let's go old school," said Kim, she smirked.

"Wing it," said Ron, she nodded, Rufus made a cheerful sound.

"Great," said Joss with a slight groan, following behind them as they walked on.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Turns

**Chapter 5**

**Turns**

* * *

"Well, looks like the only car taking us anywhere out of this place and to a city wont be back for another two hours," said Drakken as he walked over to where Shego stretched out on a bench, rubbing her abdomen in a daze, "Everything okay, dear?"

"Hmm, yeah just thinking," she responded, he sat next to her, and she leaned back, "Uhg, how can you still wear that coat, its hot as hell. You know what I'm thinking?"

"How much you hate it here," said Drakken, "I know, I remember when we had a lair here, only kept it for a few months before you convinced me otherwise."

"I did very little convincing, I just harassed you about other locations," said Shego, waving her hand animatedly, "Maybe with a little green flare... hmm... you know what..?"

"We never got our deposit back because of your green flare convincing," said Drakken, his hand idly playing with her hair.

"Yeah we did, but no... the old lair. You pitched a fit because the one you wanted wasn't available... because there was only two," said Shego, turning to look at him, "Since these idiots seem so fixated on us..."

"They would search for our old lair, and its one of only three Possible didn't know about," said Drakken, they both stared at each other for a minute, then, "We got our deposit back?"

"Deposit... new outfit.. does it matter now," said Shego, her face went serious, "What are our options?"

"Well, we can wait here for the car, go home, and let Possible and Stoppable do their thing... OR we go let them know what we know and help them," said Drakken, both looked uncomfortable.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" said Shego, a serious look on her face.

"That retiring from Villainy has really screwed our moral compass and we should go help them," sighed Drakken, Shego groaned a slapped a hand to her head, "You weren't thinking that?"

"No, I was," she groaned, "I was just hoping one of us would still have some edge."

"It's sweet of you to think it would be me, dear," said Drakken with a smirk, "But we did just kick two younger people's asses... so edge?"

"I'll take it," she smirked, "Let's go."

"Ri... Sheila, the forest is this way," said Drakken, as she started heading the opposite direction towards the shops.

"I'm sorry, if we're about to go whoop some nobodies assess, I will not go looking like a soccer mom, and you are not going like that," said Shego, grabbing his hand, "Possible's right, Drew and Sheila need to take a break. What do you say Dr. D?"

"Well then, Shego, we better hurry," grinned Drakken as the two hurried into the market.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Joss crept along the entrance to what could only be described as a very old and ill-kept mountain lair. The signal had dropped, but it was the only place that had looked suspicious. Apart from a crack in the ground that Joss had been adamant about checking. As Kim peeked around the corner, it was a flashback like no other. In the center of the lair stood a tall lit structure, a figure in it's light leaned against it. In the other light, she could see the figure of a man in a labcoat working on something on a table. The silhouette's took her back even longer than five years, but to the early days of Shego and Drakken.

"Freaky," Kim heard Ron whisper.

Kim watched as two figures stood unmoving at the base of where the figure in the coat stood. Kim saw the female figure disappear into the shadows, the other two figures walked off as well. Kim glared, and readied herself, because within seconds; green flares appeared and a figure sprung behind them. The eerie figure of a mask wearing faceless women, long dark hair, and a suit so similar to Shego's retired one; it might have been it. In a swing of green, Kim dodged. She looked to Ron and Joss, but things were not that simple. There was a glow of yellow, and Ron was fighting another female figure. Joss was kicked into a wall, where she quickly regained. Fighting a male figure in blue.

"Well at least it's just three," said Ron, Joss groaned, as she dodged another kick.

"Four," said Joss, she indicated to the figure that had come into view working on the project.

If the imposter Shego and her color crew weren't enough, this imposter would take the cake. A male figure with dark hair and wearing a welding mask stood working on a device on the table. His attire mirrored Drakken's old wardrobe, save for it being a brilliant blood red instead of blue. Kim saw Ron roll his eyes.

"Your right Ron, no originality," said Kim, dodging another swing.

* * *

"Fantastic," said Shego as they looked around where everyone once had been, her black lips in a grimace, "No where did they go?"

"Maybe they took off," said Drakken, swatting away bugs, "Should we check out the lair?"

"Yes, let's walk up on a Villain's lair, unprepared," said Shego.

"What do you suggest, Shego," snarked Drakken.

"What did I just say," scoffed Shego, she began hiking up the mountain, "You never listen to me."

"I thought you were being sarcastic," retorted Drakken as they stormed up hill.

* * *

"This is not going well, Kim," said Joss as the man in blue charged her, again.

"Agreed," said Kim as she dodged the copycat Shego, whose skills were rivals of the former.

"Chill, chill," said Ron as he dodged another blow from the masked women, "Your very aggressive and not very social."

"Just keep them occupied a little bit longer," came the red Dr. Drakken copy.

"What is with these Millennial Villains and their lack of creativity," snapped Ron, "You stolen Drakken's look, dude."

"Yeah, yeah," the man waved in dismissal.

"Why does no one witty banter anymore," yelled Ron as he dodged another blow.

"Wannabe Shego's not exactly as blast Ron," the women swiped again, and Kim kicked up, almost knocking mask off, foggy brown eyes glared at her through a cracked lens.

"That's weird," Kim ducked as another blast flew her way, only to hit her hard in the chest, "Uhg... that hurts worse than Shego."

"We'll have to test that later, Kimmy" came a female response as the imposter Shego was kicked square in the chest, and Shego landed gracefully in front of Kim, her outfit now replaced with a very region inspired black and green outfit, "What? It's all they had."

"Your back," said Kim, getting up, there was a swarm of undescribed feelings in her chest. Relief won.

"We decided... what's a drug and kidnap situation between former nemesis... let bye gone's be bye gone's," said Shego as she began to fight the imposter Shego, "God, can't you get your own style!"

"So you and Drakken came back?" asked Joss, a look of shock turning into a smirk.

"After we stopped and changed... and he made some sort of disrupter. We would have been back sooner, but he is so picky with clothes, I swear," said Shego as she jumped and dodged a kick, landing her own on the women in green, knocking her mask off with a loud clatter, "... Lydia?"

"Lopez?" asked Kim, the women stood in front of them, "Well no wonder she can fight like you."

The unmasking seemed not to phase Lopez, as she continued her onslaught of attacks, every hit Shego managed to dodge. Shego assessed the situation more clearly. It was easy to see, as the fighting continued, her students. Jasper's was fighting Joss, his tall frame easy to read. Stoppable was fighting Dwayne, who was currently wrapped up in vines via Drakken. She had a sinking feeling in her gut as Ron and Drakken turned their attention to the man in red.

The man in red seemed not to have noticed to new additions to the fight, let alone, one lackey down. He was frantically working on a controller device, his gloved hands shaking as he followed torn and redrawn blueprints. He jumped as he was handed a screwdriver, looking up to see Drakken standing there; he was visibly stunned, even with his face obstructed.

"Dr... Drakken," it came out in shock, maybe horror, it was undistinguishable.

"Your right Stoppable, dude stolen my look," said Drakken with a glare, the man turned to see Ron on his other side, "Red's such an angry color."

"So violent. Your right, blue's more calm," said Ron.

All three stood still for a second before Drakken and Ron lunged, only to hit each other as the man in red flipped over the table and landed swiftly, still holding the device. His one free hand flared red, but something sharp accompanied it. A slender long blade up his sleeve.

"Seriously," glared Ron, he looked at Drakken.

"You can't do both," said Drakken in annoyance, "You can't be the fighter and the genius... it's just not right."

"Why, you were neither," came a retort from a fighting Shego, she smirked.

"Oh, haha," said Drakken with an eyeroll.

With a loud electric sound, the giant device began to move, creating just enough distraction for Kim to get kicked right into Joss, leaving Shego facing two of her own students. Kim could see something on the back of Lopez' neck just before Dwayne finally got out of her vines and was on Kim. It was clear to Kim that whatever operation that had began had evolved. From the face masks, to the weapons. Kim dodged a punch from Dwayne, her fist cracked the ground near her head. Kim punch up and the mask came off, confirming who it was, her eyes as foggy as Lopez' were.

"There under mind control," said Kim as she kicked up, sending Dwayne backwards, and jumping to her feet.

"That's a small relief," said Shego, as she punched Jaspers' in the gut and elbowing down on his shoulder blades, allowing Shego to see the device on his neck, "Little Red Riding Hood over there clearly is pulling out all the stops on the ripoff."

"Shego, behind you," said Kim, as Joss was thrown right into her by Lopez, causing them both to fall into a series of equipment.

With the two tangled up in a mess, Lopez turned her attention onto Drakken and Ron, who had been a hodgepodge team up to say the least. Drakken's vines had only helped as much as they could, but Ron was the one attempting to fight the man in red. Drakken was trying to dismantle the structure of the whirling device above by breaking into the panel.

Ron dodge another swing from the glowing blade, his attempts at countering it was failing, as there was no rhythm to the man's attacks. It was like blind swings in different directions. It meant he wasn't a skilled knifes man and had most likely just created this to up his edge; his fighting skills were decent but not as great as his mind controlled lackeys. Ron kicked, only to feel electricity and burning, a small slash had nicked his leg, but he'd gotten the man off balance enough for the device to be dropped. It was a control button; what two was unclear now; people or product. This seemed to snap the man out of his single blade attack, as he added his other hand to the mix. Ron paled, he wasn't flailing now.

"Drakken, how's it going over there?" asked Ron as he flipped away from the assault.

"Working on it," Drakken said as he tried to figure out the wiring, "Why would you use different wire colors."

"To confuse you," came a female reply, as Lopez jumped down, hands blazing.

"This does cause problems," said Drakken, as he did his best to avoid her glowing punches.

Kim was fighting Dwayne, and after the kick had at least maintained her upper hand, but she was starting to wear down. The problem with mind control devices is that they pushed passed a person's limit, which meant they wore out less than someone not on mind control. She glanced around the room as she managed to kick Dwayne far enough away to assess better. Drakken was doing his best to avoid an onslaught from Lopez, Ron was barely getting by with the man in red, Shego had managed to get out of her mess with Joss, only to have Jaspers' back at it again. Joss was crawling out of the mess of broken equipment weakly, and the switch device was less then twenty feet from her. As she avoided a kick from Dwayne, she back flipped and grabbed the device.

"Drakken, if the wires are a mess, can you understand this?" asked Kim, looking at the number sequence controller, as she dodged a blow from Dwayne.

"Switch?" asked Drakken, as he actually managed to kick Lopez enough to physically switch with Kim and grab the controller.

"That was well done," said Ron, with a laugh and then a yell as the man in red kicked his legs out from under him.

"Keep a focus on your own fight," said Shego as she kicked Jaspers into the man in red, "Maybe you should take a class, Stoppable. Monkey mojo on the low lately."

"Maybe," said Ron, jumping up.

"How's the controller?" asked Shego, as Dwayne was again tossed towards the others by Drakken's vine as it retracted, he was looking at the controller.

"This is for the dome," said Drakken, he looked around, "Clearly that extension isn't done yet, but..." He turned a knob and the whirling stopped just as Lopez flew from a solid kick into the device and Kim jumped down to join the other three.

"Ron, your leg," said Kim, he shrugged.

"I'm good," said Ron, "Are you..."

"Where's Joss?" asked Kim, looking towards the wreckage where she had been earlier.

"Kim!" came a strangled yell.

The man in red held Joss by her neck, the missing silver gun fixed to her neck. His mask was gone, and it was clear who the final player was in this scheme. Paulson stood with a dark glare on his face, his over hair a mess of black, and thick liner around his gray eyes. His hand tight around Joss' neck, and his finger on the trigger; a brilliant amber liquid rested in the cartridge. As the others circled around them, it was clear, things had taken a darker turn.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Double Crossed

**Chapter 6**

**Double Crossed**

* * *

Paulson held a devious smirk on his face and looked as mad as he was attempting to look. That wasn't the only thing off about the scene. With the dark makeup around his eyes it gave the illusion of glasses and Ron finally saw the resemblence that had bothered him from the very beginning of the case. He looked towards Kim, who was more focused on Joss to notice, but Drakken and Shego saw it.

"Paulson?"

"Max?" came Shego and Drakken at the same time.

The smirk increased on Paulson's lips. Paulson and Max were in fact the same person. Ron was curious how long this scheme had actually been in motion. Drakken and Shego's confused looks towards each other confirmed that neither were aware that 'Waisted Potential" Paulson and 'Dimwitted and Slow' Max were the same person. Paulson's grip tightened on Joss as Kim's foot moved foreword but his eyes looked to Drakken and Shego.

"Guess the cats out of the bag. Dr. Lipsky, my apologies at the lack of a great reveal. Shego, sorry I ditched class," said Paulson, his smirk became serious, "But give me the controller, now."

"Were not giving you the controller, Paulson. Let go of Joss," said Kim, she was looking for an opening to strike, but Drakken's hand found her shoulder and gave her a stern look and looked at the gun.

"Oh, yes, this," said Paulson as he pressed the gun harder against her neck, "Please do explain the ramification to Kimmy over here, Dr. Lipsky. What does happen with a dose of your Pollination Serum and a Chlorine chaser? I have a theory, but I've yet to put it into practice."

"Drakken?" asked Kim, the concern on his face was evident as he wordlessly slid the controller on the ground.

"Good choice," said Paulson who with his foot clicked a button, a shield engulfed Shego, Drakken, Kim, and Ron.

"Let her go," said Ron, Joss' eyes were closed, possibly about the pass out from the grip.

"With pleasure," said Paulson, who put the gun down and letting go of Joss casually and picked up the controller.

"I was getting a little nervous," choked out Joss, a smile on her face, "I didn't think you'd give the controller up so fast."

"Joss?" asked Kim, her eyes wide, as Joss stretched and smirked at Paulson.

"Mind control," said Ron, he was just as confused.

"No need," said Joss, she pulled out a small button, "It's my plan."

"What?" asked Ron as with the click of the button the three fighters collapsed.

"Joss, what is going on?" asked Kim, wide eyed as her cousin, handed the device to Paulson who had put down the gun.

"I believe we've been double crossed," said Drakken, he glared at Max, "So Max Peters, your Paulson as well."

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry about that Dr. Drakken," said Max with a grimace, "If it's an conciliation I do enjoy working with you. Not so much you, Shego."

"Can't say I was thrilled to work with you too much," said Shego, she indicated to her downed students,"I think I speak for your classmates as well."

"Joss, care to elaborate," said Kim, her shock growing to anger.

"Not now, cuz, we have work to do," said Joss, as the two began to walk off.

"No! No!" said Ron, he glared, "Your already ripping off iconic villains.."

"Thank you," said Drakken, Shego smirked.

"Welcome... you can at least, make your own speech. Because there is a lot of confusion right now, and I personally am getting sick of it," said Ron, this gained him a few concerned looks, "I'm serious."

"Alright, calm down Ron," scoffed Joss, she looked at Paulson, "He likes speeches."

"Great," said Paulson clapping his hands together, who grinned, Joss rolled her eyes, "I told you practicing a speech was important."

"Aw, there fledgling villains, they still have to practice," whispered Drakken to Shego, she nodded.

"I don,'t," said Joss, cutting off Paulson's speech, "Simple. Kim. I got real sick of being the 'Other Possible' around. Not just as work, but also at family functions. Do you know how annoying it is that every accomplishment you make, is over shadowed by someone else. No, is the answer. Heck, even getting into Global Justice, my dad said he was proud I was. And I Quote. Following in my cousin's footsteps."

"So, instead of talking about it, you want to do this?" asked Kim, indicating to the dome.

"I tried talking to you about it. For years, asked to help you out on missions, only to be ignored. Then I started thinking about our family motto. Anything's Possible for a Possible. We have Brain Surgeons, Engineers, Astrophysics, Inventors, Heros... the whole nine yards. Every where you turn it's already been done... But I didn't see any Villains... and let's be real, that's a whole lot more fun anyways," said Joss with a glare, "So when I met Maxwell... it didn't take too long to get my plan into gear."

"Seems pretty valid," said Shego, Kim glared.

"Max?" asked Drakken a raised brow, Joss rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, this," sighed Joss as Paulson grinned.

"Mock all you want Joss, but I knew this was important. A perfect speech is key," said Paulson, Joss tapped her watch, "Fine, I'll shorten it. Origin or Explanation?"

"Seriously?" asked Kim, Shego looked annoyed, but Ron and Drakken seemed to be discussing it.

"Explanation with a hint of origin," said Ron, Drakken nodded.

"Dear god, this is going to take forever with him," sighed Joss, shaking her head. "Met him at Orientation, turned out we had some common interests. You four. Turns out he was a big fan of Dr. Drakken's and Shego's media Villainy back before they went all Eco. So when he found out Shego was a special Ops teacher, he switched his field for that sheer purpose. Turns out, that wasn't exactly a good idea. Paulson's brilliant, but not too physically gifted. Fools you right. After enough of our practice sessions, we hatched a plan. Shego and Drakken had vanished from the Gillian game, so it would be easy to impersonate them and no one would be the wiser. Lopez made a great pseudo Shego, but after Kim and Ron decided to interview her, she flaked. Luckily by that time, Paulson's scheming at the Monarch Institute, had gotten us enough blue prints for him to make a few mind control devices. Him playing dumb gave him more access then we'd thought he'd get."

"Also," glared Paulson, who looked miffed that Joss had apparently taken his speech from him, "The Monarch Institute infiltration was my idea. I saw you come to Global Justice for lunch with Shego, and followed you back to the Institute. It didn't take too long to fake some documents and hack the system to get in under a Internship. It worked in my favor that I was so nervous that it came off I was harmless and had no idea what I was doing. It made getting access to Lily's network and your freedom to Inventory anything I wanted so much easier."

"Just to clarify," said Ron. "Joss got jealous of Kim, met Paulson, bonded... Decided Villainy seems cool. Stalked Drakken and Shego. Lived double lives since las years Orientation. Tricked their friends into helping them, then decided to use mind control because they didn't like it. Found an old unused lair, and on company time and money, founded their villainous scheme for..."

"Well, eventually World Domination," said Paulson, "But for now, just making our mark. You have to get a good following before you take over the world, otherwise there is too many haters."

"It's moments like this, only, that make me miss villainy,' said Shego in a whisper to Drakken, "Also why I told you revisiting the Mind Control Shampoo a year after would have been a good idea. Branding."

"Now, if your done getting your closure, we have work to do," said Joss, she shot a look to Paulson who stepped up back on the platform and began tinkering away, Joss walked off to check on the unconscious mind controlled minions.

"Anyone have any plans?" asked Ron, Kim was looking at where the shield was coming from.

"Working on it," she said, but Ron saw her giving an unreadable look towards Joss.

The next thirty minutes seemed to be pushing everyone to the brink. Kim and Shego had yet to find any efforts to get out of here, and Kim was starting to notice Shego was off. She could see the marks from Shego's finger's on the sleeves where she gripping at her own clothes. She was terrified. Something about Shego's glare and pacing, reminded her of a caged tiger, and it started to click for Kim. Shego was thinking about the girl's; her children. It was a sinking feeling in her stomach that it had taken Kim to this point for everything to click. The women pacing next to her wasn't Shego anymore, she hadn't been for a long time. She was exactly as she had kept saying the entire time... Sheila. A wife. A mother. And she had everything to loose. Kim looked to Drakken who was pacing with Ron. They had gotten them into this mess, there had to be a way out.

"You know..." said Ron, Kim looked towards him, he was talking to Drakken in a low whisper, she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"It's worth a shot," muttered Drakken, he glanced at the still pacing Shego and then to Paulson.

"That's the wrong wire, you know," he said casually, Paulson glared at him.

"I know what I'm doing," said Paulson with a scoff, he continued his efforts, but he looked flustered now.

"Okay," said Drakken, he walked away and Kim saw the smirk on his face.

"W-What wire should I be using?" asked Paulson, after a few seconds, Drakken nodded and turned around.

"Well, you've been around my work for a year, and apparently your not an idiot, so... Do you want it concentrated or sporadic?" asked Drakken, Paulson looked at his wires and then back to Drakken, he picked up a thinner wire, "Concentrated would be much better, correct."

"Maxwell!" yelled Joss, she had apparently finished adjusting the mind control devices, "Don't let them distract you."

"I wasn't," snapped Paulson, he waved his hands frantically, "Hey, your in charge of the minions, I'm in charge of the building. That's the deal."

"Just... Just concentrate," said Joss, she gave a heavy sigh but shot a smile at him, "Just use that brilliant brain of yours and watch yourself."

"I'm fine," said Paulson, but his face looked a little red as he went back to working.

"Hmm," said Ron, he and Drakken shrugged, "So, you're the side kick?"

"What? No," scoffed Paulson, "We're equals. Side kicks, who even uses that word anymore."

"She seems pretty in control," said Drakken, "Besides, the two of you are a couple, right?"

"Yes," he said nervously, "She keeps me focused."

"Focused or distracted just the amount she needs?" asked Ron, Drakken and he apparently had their own plan happening.

"We're both very focused," said Paulson, though he glanced over to where Joss was cleaning up the mess of equipment.

"It's never wise to date your partner or side kick," said Drakken with a shrug, "It skews what should be focused on."

"You married yours and he's dating his," said Paulson with an eye roll.

"Ah, but Shego and I didn't get together until after retirement," said Drakken, he tapped his head, "Got to keep focused."

"We're fine," said Paulson, he indicated to Ron, "Those two are dating."

"Yup, and nothing ever changes," said Ron, Paulson raised a brow, but Kim couldn't see his face.

"I'm not letting you get in my head," snapped Paulson, and he went back to working, but he seemed less certain of his efforts, and Kim saw him glance towards Drakken.

"You'll learn eventually," shrugged Drakken, "Hey it might work. But you have to remember the right electrical components first."

It was silent as Paulson worked, but he was agitated enough that he stopped and walked over towards Joss. Drakken and Ron quickly made their way over to Shego and Kim in his absence. Kim had been so focused on what Drakken and Ron were doing she hadn't noticed that Shego was on the edge. Of what she wasn't sure; anger, rage, a full on melt down. Kim noticed she seemed shifty and her nails finally punctured holes in her sleeves. Her arms were crossed around her waist now, he fingers digging into her shirt now.

"If we all play our cards right, we can get out of here," said Drakken, "We just have to make sure we stay focused."

"Clearly Paulson respects Drakken, and he took the bait about the device. I bet he's trying to convince Joss to make a deal," said Ron, he looked at Kim longer then the others, and seemed to say his last statement to her, "We don't have many options, sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Kim, she was confused by this, she hadn't expected him to have a master plan or something.

"Dr. Drakken," they turned around to see paulson near the force field, he had a serious look on his face but the flexing of his hands gave away his nerves.

"Yes?" asked Drakken as he approached the shield calmly, "Did you have another question about the device."

"Why would you offer to help me with it. Your going to be our test subjects," said Paulson, his eyes narrowed.

"I've hardly never experimented on myself, that's not scarey. I'm more interested in making sure that if I am the subject, that it is done to it's utmost perfection to rule out my own formulas as the problem," said Drakken, Paulson seemed to relax, "Anything else."

"I meant it, when I said I enjoyed working with you," said Paulson, he focused, "I will let you go, if you agree to help me and forgo retirement."

"I help you with this device or a series of devices?" asked Drakken, Kim saw him glance at Shego.

"This one... but then assist when I need it?" asked Paulson.

"A mentor ship?" asked Drakken, a raised brow, "That's very unorthodox."

"Perhaps, but it would work heavily in both our favors," said Paulson, he was glancing behind him.

"I'd need a better deal," said Drakken.

"Your life? A better deal then your life?" asked Paulson, he looked shocked, "What more do you want?"

"An out," said Drakken, "For both Shego and I. Let's say we help you, we would need a time line."

"Shego?," said Paulson without much thought, he looked flustered, "Obviously both of you were included in the original offer."

"But you'd get two of us, the deal should be better," said Shego, walking beside Drakken.

"What are you doing?" asked Joss, walking over, Paulson looked agitated, "Your not seriously considering falling for this are you? There are only four people who can stop this plan... and there trapped... But you want to let two out because of what Idol worship."

"No, Drakken has value. These are his plans. What happens when we run out...then what?" asked Paulson, apparently this had been in his thoughts before this opportunity, "They weren't supposed to be here at all."

"Blame those two," said Joss, indicating to Ron and Kim, "They chose to come back."

"Kind of had no choice, you know. Not exactly getting far on $180 and a Bueno Nacho gift card," said Shego with a shrug.

"Besides, we may be able to stop you... but really only two of us want too," said Drakken nodding his head to Kim and Ron.

"Well that's nice," said Kim, with a glare, "Always the cowards way out for you two."

"Cowards way out?" asked Drakken, "Excuse us for having priorities that differ from yours, Possible."

"If choosing to go home to our kids versus possible death in a ill kept lair is cowardly, then so be it," said Shego, "Just because you and Stoppable having nothing to loose, doesn't mean we do."

"Mentor you for a year and then we walk away," said Drakken, turning back to Paulson, he looked at Joss, Shego and Kim continued to argue, "Plus you get Shego's skill set and training."

"Your going to make a deal with them just to go home," snapped Kim, "Are you that easy to buy out."

"If I can get home, yes," said Shego.

"I knew you hadn't changed. You two are still the same self-centered, egotistical, maniacs you always were," said Kim, Shego rolled her eyes.

"Oh, we changed Kimmy. You're the one whose been holding onto the past. We moved on. We have a family and if it means striking a deal with these two to get to our family. We're not going to hesitate," retorted Shego.

"No, I just see who you always are," said Kim, Shego opened her mouth to retort, but Ron cut in.

"No you don't Kim," snapped Ron, his eyes narrowed, "Your stuck in the past, ever since graduation. Nothing has changed. It's mission after mission after mission. You say you want to move forward but it hasn't happened. Shego and Drakken have moved on, and I don't blame them for taking any deal they offer. Do you have a way out? Because we don't."

"Ron, I..." Kim saw real anger in his eyes, something she had said had actually triggered him, "What's with you?"

"What's with me? Well, tell you what. I might die or be horribly disabled shortly and I'm sick of skating on thin ice," said Ron, he clenched his first, "Do you know how much I've done to avoid bringing up sensitive subjects with you. Let's get a home... no, Kim has to take missions for us instead of house hunting. Let's have a family. No, Kim's not sure she wants to stop missions just yet. Let's talk about the future. No, we have time."

"So that deal," said Drakken, he and Shego looked wide eyed at the two arguing.

"Two years," said Paulson, Drakken shrugged.

"Deal," said Shego, but she listened into Ron and Kim's argument.

"Ron, I've told you. I want all that, but..." Kim began.

"It's not the right time," snapped Ron, "All I wanted to ever know was when the time was going to be. The more time we avoided the topic, the more it felt like we were going backwards."

"We're not going backwards..." said Kim, thought she felt unsettled now.

"Really Kim... When's the last time you told me you loved me or didn't take a mission during the middle of a date?" asked Ron, "We spent our seven year anniversary in India looking for these two."

"Oh," said Kim, it dawned on her now, the fancy dinner that they didn't normally have, had she really not remembered, "I..."

"Forgot, I know," said Ron, "I'm over it."

"Ron..."

"Ron?" it was Joss, her voice loud, "I'll give you an out. Work with us. Or don't. I'll let you out if your willing to not stop us. Just you."

"Are you serious?" asked Kim, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," said Ron, Kim looked at him with wide eyes, he didn't look at her.

"Ron?" asked Kim, her voice was barely heard.

It was a short while later that Kim paced the barrier, her mind was a mess right now. Somehow she didn't feel like the plan had worked in her favor. Drakken was working on the device that in a short while would either kill or disable her in some way. Ron and Shego had helped move the mind controlled lackeys out of the way of the device. She felt like she was in a nightmare, because all she kept thinking was. Had Shego and Drakken played them? Did Ron think this was part of the plan? Had his anger been that real? It had. She wasn't blind, he'd let down his walls. Nothing he had said was untrue, she'd been phoning in a lot in the past years. It had nothing to do with Ron and everything to do with herself. Something clicked above and the machine lit up.

"I'd stay in the center, Possible," said Drakken, his madness evident on his face, "Unless you want to be horribly mutilated by shock waves. If this works out, you might just gain some new abilities."

"Take a deep breath, Kimmy. It might be your last," said Shego as she sauntered to stand outside the dome.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I can't do this anymore," said Ron, his arms indicated to his surroundings, "It's over."

Kim watched as the machine whirled to life above her, the dome she was stuck in seemed to become even more solid. Her chest was pounding, her mind racing. She had no way out of this, she looked around frantically. Shego was five feet from the dome's edge, looking directly at the center of the dome, she kept looking at Kim, as if trying to convey something. Ron, whose words were still ringing in her head, stood the same distance to the left of her, his hands were shaking, and then she looked to Drakken. He had stepped down off the platform and stood in front of her, the malicious look on his face was gone. Instead as he lined up exactly five feet like the others, he winked.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	7. Trust

**Chapter 7**

**Trust**

* * *

Kim blinked at Drakken. He had winked and she looked closer at the others. Ron's eyes were fixed on her, Shego was looking at Kim's feet. The machine's whirling was so loud it was almost deafening now. A solid circle of light seemed to form in the center, roughly five feet wide. Words began to click; stay center, it's over, take a breath. Shego's gestures to her feet, Ron's arms wide, Drakken's nod to her as she looked up. The wash of emotions that came over her was instant and surreal. She took a shaky breath and remained in the center.

"Three," said Drakken.

"Two," said Shego.

"One," said Ron.

The light flared as Paulson clicked the button, and in an instant. It was dead silent, or rather, so loud it felt silent. The sheild seemed to crack, as the center light grew. Kim took a deep breath as in the blink of an eye, the barrier rebounded and Shego, Drakken, and Ron booked it towards her; Drakken and Ron's arms encircled her and Shego as the barrier concentrated into the five foot circle. The light above lashed out, sending shockwaves outside of the barrier rather then inside. Kim saw the giant machine begin to shake, but then it was dark. Drakken's vines wrapped around all of them; muffling the sounds of metal crashing, stones cracking, and something else.

There was the sound of metal on metal, of power roaring. Kim saw flashes in he head of the Lawardian ship. Something she'd blocked out; voices, cries, pain. They hadn't been the only ones on that ship, she had heard others. In moments she thought she had been going mad, was it her imagination or reality. The memory of feeling powerless, scared, and defeated was real. Feeling that she had been so in control of her future and what was happening, had died. Fear of what was to come and what wasn't.

Suddenly the real situation came back as Drakken's vines unwrapped, revealing the mess around them from the shock waves. The device was shattered, parts of the lair were completely destroyed, holes in the exit wall showed starlight. Electrical scorch marks were everywhere, and the platform was wiped clean. Kim barely noted this as she looked at the three people around her, all looking at the wreckage.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Ron, his eyes wide, hands on her face, "I'm sorry... I.."

"I'm fine," said Kim, her hand moved his and gave it a light squeeze as she released it, "What happened?"

"I reversed the shockwaves so it would go out versus inwards," said Drakken, he patted her shoulder, "I was worried you didn't trust us enough to read between the lines."

"Do you hear that?" asked Shego in a low whisper, and Kim's mind raced.

"Joss!" she yelled, "Joss?"

Kim sprinted towards the sound, the reality of the situation escaped her as she remembered it was her cousin who'd been hit by the blast. The wreckage shifted, causing Kim to slow her pace as a black gloved hand in red leather pushed the large metal piece away from itself. Paulson pushed out of the debris, Joss groaned from under him. It was clear during the backlash he'd done his best to block Joss, and had taken the full front of the blast. Kim took a step back, and felt Ron right behind her, obviously frozen by the sight.

Paulson's disheveled and dirty body stood, his eyes glaring at them. The right side of his face held wave mark burns on it, and his eye was blood red from broken vessels. Joss staggered into a standing position. Rips in the left side of her attire showed that Kim's super suit wasn't in the shop like she thought, but she was dripping wet; she'd landed on the stolen vials. She looked more in pain then the anger she was trying to convey, Paulson just looked livid.

"You double crossed us," he glared at Drakken, his glare was far more intimidating now with his eye and the burn marks.

"Ironic, right," said Joss with a groan as she clasped her arm, her eyes locked on Kim, and there was a flicker of what Kim wanted to think was regret, but there was a coldness there instantly.

"Yeah, rule number one of Villainy, never trust a villain you've double crossed," said Drakken, "Retired or not."

"Joss, your injured, you should sit down," said Kim, holding her hands up.

"Thanks for the observation," said Joss, Kim saw her cringe as she flexed her one arm, triggering the suits powers to mimic a glowing arm.

"Seriously?" groaned Shego, "I have to give her props."

"Joss?" Paulson glanced towards her, there was a concern there, but it seemed more like a question.

There was no other words exchanged as Joss lunged, bypassing Kim all together and instead turning her assault on Ron. Her injured arm apparently forgotten, the liquid had eaten through the remainder of the clothes over the suit but the super suit was untouched by the acidic concoction of the chemicals, because of it's repellent capabilities. Ron ducked as a punch was delivered into the ground by the strength of the attire.

Shego jumped back as Joss went after Ron, apparently her aggression had turned on the person she'd given an out too. Shego saw Kim's confused and mixed look, she was gearing up internally to fight her cousin. Shego didn't give her a chance too, she was certain the emotional roller coaster Kim was already on by the betrayal was enough to deal with, Shego was certain. Shego swiped under Joss' legs as Ron flipped back from her assault; Joss dodged it easily and the fight was on.

"Max, I feel like you need to work on this anger," said Drakken as Paulson advanced on him, he punched out and Drakken managed to just barely dodge it.

Avoiding hits was definitely Drakken's specialty, and Kim was shocked that Drakken's vines weren't out to his defense. It dawned on Kim that Drakken hadn't so much leaned to fight but his vines mimicked what he was used to seeing when Shego fought. Paulson lost his balance as Drakken dodged, all of this was happening in seconds. Paulson's version must have been slightly compromised by the fact he kept left more than anything. Paulson's moved his arms swiftly as he had once before, he doubled over however. His wrist blades seemed to be malfunctioning the plasma attachment he'd made.

"Maxwell?" it was Joss, who in her brief distraction, was punched by Shego, Joss glared.

"Not cool," snapped Joss, as she struck Shego in the jaw and went to knee upwards, hitting some sort of armor plate under Shego's new attire, Ron took the opening to fight back against Joss.

"Why are we even still fighting," said Ron, "The device is gone. I get the whole aggression thing, but really?"

"It's called being pissed off," said Paulson, the plasma on his device seemed dimmer, but the right side of his face and eye had a glow under the scars, the plasma device had apparently rerouted its energy due to the backlash energy from the device.

"Been there, plenty of times," said Drakken, Kim saw he looked tired, perhaps the vines had reached their limits.

"Dozens really," said Kim, as Paulson swung, Kim joined Drakken in this new fights.

While Paulson had not been focused at Kim, it aided in his confusion to not know which direction to aim. Though Kim was feeling it too, she was still tired from battling their mind controlled fighters and was glad they were not in this mess having been relocated during the rough prior. The emotional trip was starting to take it's toll and Paulson and Joss seemed unphased by this or even their injuries.

"Drakken, we could use your vines about now," said Kim, the blades swiped passed her, cutting some of her hair even, apparently Paulson in his rage had channeled Shego's training.

"I agree," said Drakken, he seemed pained, "Unfortunately, not an option at the moment, Possible."

"Enough," said Joss as she landed a kick into Shego, causing her and Ron to fly into Drakken, as Paulson landed a punch into Kim's jaw, "Let's go Maxwell. Tell me you finished what we talked about."

"Of coarse," said Maxwell, he retracted his blades and with a slight limp made his way to the wreckage.

"Pretty sure their contingency plan isn't going to be thrilling for us," said Shego as the four got back up, or rather tried as a surge filled the room, "Now what."

"They magnetized the floor," said Kim, her belt and wrists unable to move, "Gee thanks for training the new Villains you two."

"Imagine if we had known," said Drakken, attempting more to help Shego up then himself, "I'm impressed."

"I'm so mad, but I am too," said Shego as she tried to push up, whatever plate she'd been wearing seemed to hinder her most.

"Alright, that's it," said Ron, giving up on his belt, and taking it off with a clip, "This belt may hinder my image, but it works."

"Maybe wait till their gone," said Drakken, but Ron was already up, letting his watch stay on the ground.

"Oh," said Ron, looking over to where Joss and Paulson stood staring at him.

"There's no stupid off switch is there?" asked Joss, her voice tired as she looked at Paulson.

"... maybe," muttered Paulson, Joss groaned loudly and angrily, "It made sense to me!"

"Why does an off switch on the back up plan make sense," snapped Joss.

"There not going to find it," retorted Paulson.

"Then let's go," said Joss, angrily, "He wont be able to get the other's up in time."

"Can we not make an argument about this... can you stay to my left!" the two stumbled out of the lair's back exit.

"How about that off switch, Ron," said Kim, as Drakken managed to get of the floor after getting his own belt off and was attempting to try and get Shego unstuck.

"Not going anywhere," said Shego, glaring up at him,"Help Stoppable find the stupid switch."

"I told you the plate was a bit much," said Drakken, but he began looking along the walls as Ron undid Kim's watch and wrist bracelet.

"Thanks," said Kim as she undid her belt and went to help Shego as the other's searched for the switch, "Is it a chest plate or front plate."

"Front, it's got a back lace," said Shego with a groan as she managed to finish freeing her hands, "Not exactly thrilling laying on the ground... you get it?"

"Yeah," said Kim, "Oh now I see the problem. You can't just slide out."

"Yeah but at least the back part isn't digging into me anymore," said Shego, indicating she had no way to move out from it, "I am not going to hear the end of this."

"Found it!" came Ron, and the pulsating ground stopped and Shego was able to get up and with a little finagling the front plate was tossed to the ground.

"I found it," said Drakken, from the opposite end holding the switch.

"No... wait," said Ron looking at the switch he hit, "Yeah, we should probably go now."

"What did you push?" asked Drakken, but there was no real argument as they grabbed their things and began booking it through the exit.

"Where are your students?" asked Kim, Shego waved her hands.

"There safe," said Ron, as they hurried into the fading darkness out of the lair and down the hill.

As they reached the bottom platform of the hill, a small rumble came from the lair and within moments the structure seemed to fold in on its self. The four stood and watched as where they had once been trapped was now demolished. All three looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"There was no real proof that it was even me," said Ron, indicating to Drakken.

"Mine said Floor Magnet," said Drakken, Ron nodded.

"Mine may have not been labeled or said Plan B," said Ron, he shook his head, "You know what, we're alive and that's all that matters."

"But they got away," said Kim, Shego shrugged.

"Maybe," said Shego, she smirked as they walked ahead where lights were.

Up ahead the lights of a Global Justice chopper landed in the closest clearing they had. In the lights, three figures stood, while two others were currently on the ground. Rufus came running up to Ron. Lopez, Dwayne, and Jasper's stood, their mind control devices obviously deactiviated. They had managed to take Paulson and Joss by surprise and subdue them with the very devices that they had been fitted with.

"Rufus took Shego's phone to try and get service," said Ron, with a proud grin, Rufus looked tired, "Bit of a journey it was, buddy?"

"Good job, Rufus," smiled Kim, she looked at the others, "The devices."

"Removed them," said Shego, "It took a toll on them, so they must have regained consciousness."

"Shego, are you okay?" asked Lopez as her three students sprinted over as GL agents began loading up Paulson and Joss.

"We're all fine," said Shego, she looked at the two, "Nice work you three. How's the fog?"

"I'm still a little stuck in it," said Jasper's rubbing his head, "Does it take long to wear off."

"You may have gotten kicked in the head a few times," said Ron, "So it might be a head injury."

"Oh," said Jasper's, he looked at Dwayne, "I told you I got kicked in the head."

"Hey I got thrown around by vines," said Dwayne with a glare, she looked at Shego,"No one hit..."

"I'm fine," said Shego, quickly, she glanced at Lopez, who suddenly had a look of shame on her face.

"I...I'm sorry about..." Lopez seemed about to raddle on, Shego shook her head.

"We'll talk later," smirked Shego patting Lopez shoulder, "Go see if you can get those things off you three."

"I don't know, I kinda like it," said Dwayne as her hand lit up.

"You'll be first in line when it's actually made properly," said Drakken, "Those things are probably a health hazard."

"Stoppable. Possible," the Director came over, a look of concern on her face, "Paulson and Possible were behind all of this?"

"Yes," said Kim, the Director looked at Shego and Drakken.

"That's disappointing... What are you doing here?" asked the Director, "Shego, you reported you were taking a leave of absence."

"Yeah, that didn't go as planned," said Shego, she and Drakken looked at Ron, "We decided to lend some assistance."

"Leave of absence?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, Shego patted his arm.

"Never got to discuss that with you, dinner didn't go as planned," said Shego, "We'll talk later."

"Sheila..." Drakken and her began their own discussion as the Director took Ron's and Kim's statement.

"So Possible and Paulson created an advanced scheme to build their own super team with old blueprints of Dr. Drakken's?" asked the Director, she shook her head, "If I had known those two had that type of planning, they wouldn't have been wasted on desk duty and training missions. The Counter Terrorism unit always needs... such a waste."

"So now what?" asked Kim, though she already knew.

"Well, based on their injuries and what ever elements they came into contact with, we'll have them administered to the GL health unit and then follow typical criminal apprehension guide lines," said Director, she looked as the two were shoved into the helicopter, Joss kicking the agent who pushed her in as the door was slammed, "You two should head back to the local villiage, there are vehicles waiting for you there."

"How am I going to tell Uncle Slim," said Kim as the Director walked away, she looked at Ron and Rufus, and suddenly a draining feeling came over her as Ron's angry eyes flashed through her mind again, "Ron?"

"Yeah," he said with a large smile, that fell when he saw Kim's expression, "Kim, about what... now what?"

"Huh?" asked Kim as a familiar but reinforced hover vehicle landed as best it could near the tree tops.

"Our rides here," said Shego, Kim looked at the two a ways off, Drakken's arms around Shego as they looked up.

"Sorry it took so long," came a female voice as Lily leaned over the controller, "This thing is way harder to drive then I thought."

"Lily, your receptionist?" asked Ron, "That's who you had Rufus message?"

"Wait a second," said Kim as Lily wore a mask and a silver blue and black familiar patterened outfit, her hair had a blue hue to it, "Is Lily..."

"My niece," said Shego with a nod, "Turns out I wasn't the only Go sibling leading a double life, but that's between Hego and Electronique."

"It's a fascinating story, we will have to talk about sometime," said Drakken, he had already began climbing the latter, "But we really must go, right dear."

"See you two losers around," said Shego as she climbed up the latter as the craft took off and they exited.

"I have so many questions," said Ron, Rufus nodded, he glared, "Like they couldn't have offered us a ride? Come on."

"I've realized a lot has in fact changed in the past years," said Kim, she looked at Ron, "And a lot of stuff that should have."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Closure

**SEQUEL:** _Adventures in Babysitting_ is Posted.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Closure**

* * *

Ron sat silently on the jet, he stolen glances towards Kim. Rufus sat on Kim's lap as she idly pet him, the naked mole rat looking at him every so often. His mind raced back to when they were all stuck in the dome, trying to figure out the plan or convey it to Kim. It made sense for Drakken and Shego to get out, obviously Paulson had wanted to emulate Drakken, as Joss had said 'Idol Worship.' The plan had been easy, let them get out so Drakken could mess with the machine. Ron had trusted Drakken would in fact do what he did, but the plan had never been stated; Paulson had interrupted. Shego and Drakken were used to playing these cards but Kim wasn't. He had planned on it being he and Kim in there, as it normally was. Kim's anger at Shego and Drakken had been genuine and he'd finally snapped.

He'd been holding it in for so long and the dam had broke. Ron looked at Kim, now that he'd said it, the wave of regret had come full force. He knew why Kim was so stuck in time; the Lawardian incident had for the first time honestly scared her about not having a future, about not having control anymore on how tomorrow would turn out. So she'd become so focused on what she could control; what had always been. Her missions, her work, her image. Ron went back to his roller coaster again; Kim, the Future, the lack of one happening, the missions, the... well everything.

"I'm sorry," said Kim softly, Ron was taken aback as her green eyes looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't trust in the plan, that I got lost in my head about Shego and Drakken..."

"Kim, that's not it," said Ron, he felt his chest pound, why was he pressing this, _Just let it go. _

"I know it's not," said Kim, her eyes serious as she tried to fight her emotions, "I love you Ron, more than anything. I know things have been pushing you away, and I just let them. If you think the missions mean more to me than you, your wrong."

"But, Kim, they do," said Ron, his hands rung his pant leg as Rufus hopped over to him, "Ever since graduation, you've been all missions and school. I thought after we both graduated college, things would change a little. It's been over a year Kim, and it's like were still in High School. It's ironic that I'm saying this, because I was worried things would change... but they haven't and that scares me now."

"Things aren't like High School Ron," said Kim, though he could see her own reflections going on behind her eyes, "Maybe, maybe I did go overboard with work but... we didn't see each other often anymore during college. I got so used to filling time with work and school..."

"That you lost time for me?" asked Ron, he could feel the wave of panic coming, but he needed to focus.

"No... Maybe," said Kim, she was searching for words, "I lost focus on living out of the moment. Because of that, I took you for granted."

"Kp, I..." Ron wasn't sure how to place what Kim was saying.

"I love you Ron," said Kim, she moved closer to him, "I want a future with you. I want to have a home, a family, and grow old together. It's always been you and me, and I never want to lose you. If you want that too, then let's get married."

"Kim," Ron smiled weakly, "Don't propose to me to try and move things forward or force yourself too. I understand your focused on Global Justice, I get it. But that life isn't going to work for me."

"Ron, I feel like your saying good bye," said Kim, her hands tightened on his.

"I am too Global Justice," said Ron, Kim's eyes opened wider, "But not to you."

"What?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I love you and I know we will work this out between us... but I think to do so, I need to step back," said Ron, he looked around the jet, "I've only held on this long because it feels like the only way I can see you. I got my degree so I could work in the engineering department at Global Justice, so I could move away from missions but still be with you. That didn't work because they want me to have experience, but I can't get the experience elsewhere. So I stayed, you know that."

"I just thought you changed your mind," asked Kim.

"No, I just didn't have an option... but I can't keep doing this Kim. I'm done," said Ron, he moved to grab Kim's hand as her eyes watered, "Not with us. Never with us... just the us that is in missions."

"Your sure?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, positive," said Ron, he shrugged, "This was my last one. It was a really good one, and it almost got me excited again... but I need to step back."

"If your sure, then you have to do what's best for you," said Kim, she pouted, "I'm going to miss use working together."

"I know," said Ron, "But you'll just have to wait to see me without pants at home."

"Ron!" Kim swatted him but laughed, their laughing fading as she looked serious again, "Are we okay?"

"We will be," said Ron, "I love you Kim, and that's never going to change. But we have too."

"I love you," said Kim, as she kissed Ron sweetly.

* * *

It was nearly afternoon when Drakken and Shego finally got home, Shego began throwing her clothes as soon as she got in bedroom. Drakken was still on the phone with his Mother as she heard him come in behind her. Apparently having found out Eddie was watching her precious Grand-Babies, she had ushered over to take them with her until they had returned. As far as she was aware, they were in Dubai on an emergency business trip. While she knew of their past now, bringing that up would not have gone over well. She heard the phone conversation end and with it felt arms encircle her bare waist as lips found her neck.

"Your kidding right, we've been up for nearly two days?" asked Shego as she spun around with a smirk.

"Exhausted," said Drakken as he rested his head against hers, he grinned, "But ecstatic."

"Well the ecstatic I'm sure can wait until we both get some sleep," she grinned, her brows furrowed, "I mean we have all evening. Your mother thinks we'll be gone till morning."

"This is true," said Drakken he grinned, "But you know what I'm thinking."

"If you say snow machine or actually help you in the lab, so help me I will use my remaining strength to toss you out a window," said Shego, her eyes narrowed.

"I was thinking we go get the girl's tonight and tell them the news," said Drakken, Shego grinned.

"The news that Mommy convinced Daddy to take off for a few weeks or..." she smirked, "That there going to be big sisters?"

"Both," said Drakken as they kissed, both toppling on the bed for a much needed nap.

* * *

Kim looked at the infirmary where Joss and Paulson were being held. Both were heavily sedated and secured for transfer upon being cleared. Looking at her, she looked no different then a few weeks ago, the images of the young girl who used to look up to her and Ron still played in Kim's head. She'd always been looking for someone to emulate, but Kim thought she'd grown out of that ages ago. She didn't know she'd just grown to resent people she used to emulate. She sighed and headed back to the other part of Global Justice.

As she walked to her desk, she saw Ron's, it was nearly empty now. He'd clearly gone to check in with Wade and say good bye to some of their colleagues. Kim had yet to get to her desk since they'd arrived, eager to check in with the Director and her cousin, she'd forgone going. Though as she sat down she felt the wave of exhaustion hit her, and thought about just power napping here instead of going home and getting a few hours sleep before work.

As she sat down she noticed something, an envelope addressed to her and Ron. It looked like it had been quickly written and she hesitated to open it up. She read it and caught herself snort. Apparently Drakken and Shego had made a detour on their way home. Kim rolled her eyes at the small note, written by Shego, and what could only be described as a very hurried doodle from Drakken.

* * *

_'See you Losers in another five years.'_

_'Jk, '_

_'I'm sure we'll see you sooner. Your still losers,'_

_'Loving Regards, Sheila and Drew'_

_'No Loving Regards, Shego and Dr. Drakken'_

_'PS. Still salty about the whole kidnap thing, fyi.'_

* * *

The doodle looked like Ron being held over green flames by a bunch of flower vines. Kim rolled her eyes and went to fold it back up when Ron flopped in his chair next to her and wheeled the rest of the way. Before he said anything she handed him the note and drawing. He snorted at the note, but his face went pale at the drawing.

"Do you think that will come back to haunt me?" asked Ron with a grimace.

"With Sheila and Drew, probably not," said Kim, Ron sighed in relief, "With Drakken and Shego... hell yes."

"Kim, really... couldn't just not do that," groaned Ron as he went to finish packing up his desk with the note, "Wonder what's with all the addresses."

"What?" asked Kim, looking up, he flipped over the paper that had illegible notes on it, "That just looks like they were trying to see if the pen's worked."

"No, it says; Make time, and there's a bunch of addresses on it," said Ron, he smirked, "I wonder if there's like a villain party or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I'm going to get some sleep, we should head out." said Kim as she looked at her phone.

"Call in," said Ron, casually.

"I'm right here," said Kim with an eye roll as she checked her notification, "Geesh, I really need to block some of these things."

"Play hookie," smirked Ron, looking at his phone, "Booyah, guess who got a friend request?"

"From who?" asked Kim, deleting things off her phone, she saw one on her's, "Oh."

"Now Kim, after this lovely adventure, do you have any hesitation of me accepting a friend request from them?" asked Ron, his finger ready to click.

"Go ahead," said Kim, who hesitated before clicking the accept button for Sheila and Drew Lipsky.

"No way... Drakken's got stats on getting to the final level of my game," said Ron in excitement, "Ah man, why didn't I do this sooner, it's bad enough Hannah's farther then me."

"Uhmm hmm," said Kim as she scrolled down the facebook posts.

While Drakken and Shego had in fact changed, seeing their private facebook pages made Kim smirk. They hadn't changed as much as she'd been fighting. Shego and Drakken's pages was not as picture perfect as the public one made you think. There were images of Shego standing in Drakken's lab looked bored as he worked in the background with several comments from other villains. Drakken had a picture of Shego at a Karate tournament, having just apparently taken out another Mother and the two were running as the cops were called. She looked over at Ron who was scrolling and writing stuff down. She put her phone down and just stared at her boyfriend, knowing for the next seven hours he would be 'Un-creepily' stalking their pages, he'd probably sleep in tomorrow.

"So, this hookie thing," said Kim, Ron looked up beaming, "Do you know someone who would be interested in assisting me in this?"

"I know someone who has recently become available," smirked Ron.

* * *

Kim and Ron moved the couch to it's final resting place as they officially finished moving into their new home. It wasn't huge, a small and modest two bedroom home, with lots of space and in a very peaceful neighborhood. It had taken a few months, but finally, they had their own place. Kim sighed as she looked at the calendar, her vacation would be over in a few short hours and she would have to get sleep before work again. Ron had several interviews this week as well. They were just about to cuddle on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Uhg," groaned Ron, "Can we not entertain anyone."

"It's probably more neighbors welcoming us," said Kim, Ron rolled his eyes, "Hey, you said you liked how quaint everyone was."

"Do they have to keep bringing us stuff, it's kind of creepy," said Ron, indicating to a counter of snacks.

"Hello," said Kim as she and Ron opened the door, both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Welcome to, what did she call it dear?" asked Drakken looking at Shego as they held a tray of cupcakes.

"Pleasant-Villian, right Stoppable?" smirked Shego.

* * *

**In Conclusion - **


	9. A New Era

**Chapter 9**

**A New Era**

* * *

Joss stared at the bars she was confined in. She'd been in here for months, and separated from the other criminals. At first it was for her own safety, her cousin had helped put many of the criminals in here, but now it was for their protection. She looked at her left arm in curiosity, bits of metal still woven in it from where the suiet had torn and then healed over. Sealing the fragments in with the chemicals. She'd lost feeling in it for the most part, save for the occasional burning that flared every so often. The one time she'd been let out, another inmate had tried to rough her up. That hadn't gone well for them. Her mind flashed back to punching with her left arm, barely feeling the hit save for a burning feeling. She'd readied to fight them, but then... they'd screamed... large blisters forming where she'd punched.

The guards hadn't even wanted to get near her, no one did. Which was fine with Joss, she just wished she knew what it was. She flexed her hand in a punch motion but nothing happened. Her hand had secreted something that had caused a toxic level reaction to her assailant. She knew they'd been in the infirmary for a week after. She thought about the backlash of the blast, it had probably mixed with the chemicals with ease, but the only one who knew what they were was Maxwell. Who was in high security on the other side of the premises. From what she'd heard the wrist guards he'd made with the plasma devices components had fused, so because he had literal built in weapons, he was too dangerous to others.

She saw flashes of his face in her head, the lights under his skin, the way he'd carelessly thrown himself on her to protect her from the full blast. The pain he'd been in as he'd fought Drakken and Kim. How when Jasper's had punched him with a plasma fist, he'd barely been able to move let alone stand. She felt anger again, this was all their fault. Her stomach twisted in rage again, it was her fault. She'd convinced Maxwell to do this, sure it was easy, but that was because she knew his feelings for her. She'd had a plan and needed a brain to pull it off, she hadn't expected it to get so advanced or for it to got that far, but it had. When it had started, she couldn't stop it, didn't want to stop it. It was thrilling, the double life, the excitement, the mental games, and the intimate perks. She looked at her hand and felt the burning again as she concentrated, it looked red not right was the best way to describe it. She focused and punched at the bars. She felt slight pain as the bruise began to form. But she watched with a grin on her face as the bars began to deteriorate.

Paulson sat in his cell looking at his arms again. Glancing up he could see the gouges he had left in the walls as he practiced with his new enhancements. The pain wasn't as bad anymore, and he was certain if her ever got out of here, he could easily fix it with the right adjustments. Hell, he could probably amp it up enough to break out of here if they would just give him a metal spoon instead of plastic. He heard a noise at the door, and looked up at it. He watched as the door lock seemed to melt. He flexed his arms and his plasma lights flickered on, what they had left of his blades moved with them. The door was kicked open and a wash of relief fell over him.

"Hey babe, miss me," smirked Joss.

* * *

**The Final ENNNNDDD**

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING IS UP (Sequel)**


End file.
